Psychedelic Psummer
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Sr and Jennifer in 1986, as well as Marty Jr and Harmony in 2016, travel back in time to the summer of 1968. Edited Chapters 9, 10, and 13 to include Ralph and Regina Unger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_June 15, 1986  
1:00 PM PDT_

"I really wonder what kind of present Doc has for us," commented Jennifer, as she and Marty were skateboarding to the Browns' house. "I wonder if, whatever it is, it involves time travel."

"I have a strange feeling that it might," Marty replied, smiling. "He did say that he had something special for us, as a way to congratulate us for having made it through high school. Just think, Jennifer! We won't have to deal with Strickland anymore. Perhaps, by the time Marlene and Marty Jr began to attend high school, Strickland will not be the principal there anymore. They might end up having a nicer principal. I hope, for their sake, that they do."

"Strickland might not even be alive anymore," pointed out Jennifer. "Anyway, I just can't believe that we're even talking about our future children attending high school - when they haven't even been born yet. I mean, we're not even married yet! I guess this is what time travel does to you, eh?"

"Right, yeah," Marty replied. "So, Jennifer, are you still a little nervous with the idea of time travel? I mean, I can pretty much tell that you are, from the way that you're fidgeting."

"Well, yeah, I am, a little bit," Jennifer said, quietly. "I mean, I'll admit that the idea of visiting other time periods sounds very interesting - but you know how Doc is always talking about time paradoxes, and all that other crap. So, yeah, I would say that I do get a little nervous thinking about time travel."

"Yeah, I definitely understand what you mean," Marty said, gently. "I've certainly became a little more intrigued with the history of Hill Valley, as I have ancestors that date there a little over a century. One thing I can say about time travel, is that it really does give you a whole new perspective about the town that you grew up in."

"Here we are," commented Jennifer, as she and Marty slowly walked up to the front door of the Browns' house. "Doc did tell us to come here around this time, so he's probably home, as he did tell us to meet him around this time. I wonder if Clara and the boys are home, though. Clara might have taken the boys over to Hill Valley Park."

Marty rang the doorbell, and it took about thirty seconds for Doc to answer the door.

"You've made it!" Doc gushed, as he smiled at Marty and Jennifer. "How would the two of you like to take a little trip back in time to the 1960s? 1968, to be exact? I know how the two of you have been wanting to visit the 1960s for awhile. So I've found a little treat for you guys."

"Are you serious about this, Doc?" Marty asked, excitedly. "So what happens in 1968? What's so special about that year? Well, besides the fact that Jennifer and I were born in that year?"

"There's a festival that takes place during a weekend in June of that year," Doc explained. "It last four days. I was able to snag two tickets for each of you, so that you two can attend the festival. You only have to pay once. They'll give you a wrist band, where you can visit as often as you like for the next three days. The festival was held by The Hill Valley Preservation Society, where all the proceeds from the festival would be going towards the preservation of the clock tower. I figured that the two of you might like to attend."

"Oh, thank you, Doc!" Marty gushed, as he threw his arms around his best friend. "I must say, this is awesome!"

"I believe you mean 'groovy', Marty," Doc corrected, with a smile. "Things weren't 'awesome' in the sixties. They were 'groovy'! It will be very crucial for the two of you to do your best to blend in. I have a trunk filled with hippie-era clothing. Some of the clothes might be able to fit the two of you."

"This will be so exciting, Doc!" Marty gushed. "As much as I really enjoy being a teenager in the '80s, I believe teens had a lot of fun back in the '60s, too - even though the Viet Nam War was still raging during that era."

"Well, nobody likes war," commented Jennifer, "but we do have to admit that, if it wasn't for the war, we maybe would not have all this great psychedelic music of that era. I really enjoy those psychedelic garage bands - bands like The Electric Prunes, Moby Grape, Steppenwolf, and The Doors. I really like Strawberry Alarm Clock, too."

"Right," Marty said, nodding. "Of course, you can't forget about The Beatles and The Rolling Stones. I don't much care for Janis Joplin, though. Her voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard."

"I didn't like Janis Joplin too much at first, either," replied Jennifer, "but I've come to really appreciate how she puts so much emotion into her music. I guess it is an acquired taste, though."

"I do have a certain appreciation for the blues," commented Marty, "but I can't say that I'm really fond of songs that are blues-heavy. As far as female singers go, I'd much rather listen to Pat Benatar. Her music really rocks, and it has a beat. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Jennifer. "In this day and age, when most people think about rock music, they think of the beat and the grinding guitar riffs. That is not what rock and roll originally was, though. You should know that, Marty. I mean, you've visited the '50s before."

"Jennifer is right, Marty," Doc chimed in. "Now let's go get the two of you dressed into some hippie clothes, and then we'll send you back to this exact date eighteen years ago. We want to get you two to get out of here, before Clara returns with the boys. Otherwise, the boys will want to come along, too."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, as he decided he couldn't really argue with Jennifer about music. "So where will the festival be held? I think having such a major festival in front of the courthouse would be a very tight squeeze."

"That's right," replied Doc. "By 1968, the population of Hill Valley was really starting to grow. The festival we had attended back in 1925 was quite small, in comparison. This festival will be taking place in Hill Valley Park, in the area where the Hill County Fair is usually held."

"Oh, yeah," Marty said, nodding, "I know where that is. I suppose we'll really have to see to it that we keep the DeLorean time machine on the other end of Hill Valley Park."

"That's right," replied Doc. "You think you can handle that, can't you?"

"Of course, Doc!" Marty and Jennifer said, in unison.

oooooooooo

Within half an hour, Marty and Jennifer were inside the DeLorean at Hill Valley Park.

"Well, Jennifer, this is it," Marty said, as he smiled at his girlfriend. "We're just about to head back to 1968. Are you prepared for take-off, Jennifer?"

"I certainly am," Jennifer said, as she smiled at Marty. "I guess we look just like hippies, now."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Marty said, a bit doubtfully. "My hair isn't long enough."

"I think you'll be fine, Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "I can hardly believe that we'll actually be in 1968, in just a few minutes. So, is everything ready, now?"

"Let's do one last check," Marty said, smiling. "The time circuits are on, the flux capacitor is fluxing, and the engine is running. Okay, Jennifer, brace yourself for temporal displacement."

Marty began to pilot the DeLorean into the sky, until he reached 88 miles per hour - then the DeLorean broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 2

_June 15, 2016  
1:00 PM PDT_

"What do you suppose Grandpa wanted to see us about?" Harmony asked Marty Jr. "It feels like my relationship with him has never really been the same, ever since I found out about his time machine. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand a little what you're saying," Marty Jr replied. "I always knew that he was a real genius, and he always was a lot like an uncle figure to me - probably because Dad had been so close to him, ever since he was a kid. Furthermore, I feel like my relationship with my parents has never really been the same. There's something about spending time with your parents as teenagers, that really changes your whole perspective on them."

"I think your dad pretty much said the same thing about seeing your grandparents in 1955," Harmony pointed out.

"I don't think that's exactly the same thing, though," replied Marty Jr. "From what I remember Dad telling me, he spent that whole week trying to get his parents to fall in love - and he couldn't really tell his parents that he was their son from the future. While my parents, as teenagers, already knew about time travel."

"I guess you do have a good point," Harmony said, smiling. "So, Marty, how do you feel about having finally graduated from high school? I must say that I'm little scared by the idea that I'm no longer a kid."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be turning eighteen soon," Marty Jr said, sighing. "I suppose I should start thinking of where I might like to go to college this fall. Back when I was starting high school, I often dreamed about living in a dorm at college. However, I'm starting to think that I really don't want to leave home."

"Well, there are definitely some perks that come with living on your own," Harmony said, quietly. "After all, you no longer have people telling you what to eat, how much to eat, when to do your chores, how much TV to watch, and a few other things. However, you then have to worry about being able to hold down a job - so that you can pay all your bills and stuff. It's really ironic how so many children can't wait to grow up."

"Right," Marty Jr said, nodding, "and when you finally _are_ grown up, then you start to look rather longing back at your childhood, and think about how easy we really did have it as children. Sometimes it does distress me a bit to think about world events, even though I know that that is important. I suppose there really are pros and cons to all stages of life. Anyway, here we are. It looks like Doc is home."

"It's so wonderful that the two of you could make it!" Doc gushes, as he opened up the door. "I thought of giving the two of you a little treat, as my way of saying congratulations for finishing high school."

"Oh, what is it, Grandpa?" Harmony asked, excitedly. "What kind of a treat do you have for us?"

"How would the two of you like to go back in time to 1968?" Doc asked, smiling.

"1968?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. "I believe that is the year that my parents were born, right? Are you sending us back to witness the birth of our father? That would seem very surreal."

"Well, that's not quite my plan," Doc replied, smiling. "There's a festival that had taken place exactly 48 years ago from today. I know the two of you did express some interest in the hippie culture, so I figured that you guys might enjoy going to the festival of that year. The festival does last four days, and you only need to pay once."

"That is so cool," Harmony gushed. "I always wondered what it was like to be a teenager back in the hippie era. I mean, they sure dress up in a very colourful fashion. I have to say that the '60s is probably my second favourite decade, after the '80s. I think it would be nice, if there was ever a revival of the hippie movement."

"You know, I sometimes have quite a hard time believing that this is really 2016," Doc said, quietly. "When I was a little boy, I wasn't sure that I would even still be alive in the year 2000. In just four more years, a hundred years will have passed since the day I was born. Although, I am already past a hundred years old - with all those years that I've spend in the Old West, as well as numurous other trips that I had taken through time."

"I'm not sure I could really survive in the Old West," Harmony said, grimacing. "I guess it is really hard for me to imagine life without all the modern conveniences of today. So do you have some '60s clothes for us to wear?"

"I certainly do," Doc said, smiling. "Just come with me, and you guys can take your pick."

"So was it in the 1960s that the teenage culture really took off?" Marty Jr asked. "A lot of the music from that era is really groovy, you know. I don't see how anyone could have supported the Viet Nam War, though."

"Actually, the teen culture started in the 1950s," Doc explained, "although there was definitely a huge explosion that really happened in the late 1960s. As far as the Viet Nam War goes, there was unfortunately this notion that that it was somehow unAmerican to even disagree with the war - which I always felt was a crock of bullshit. After all, we are guarenteed freedom of speech and opinion in this country, no?"

"Why should people have to pretend to agree with a war that don't like," Harmony asked, "just so that nobody could accuse them of being 'unpatriotic'. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I really believe patriotism is highly overrated. I mean, there is more to this world than America, after all. It's not like I really chose to be born in this country. It's just an accident of faith that I was born here. It's not to say that I'm ashamed to be an American citizen, but why should my loyalty lie with just Americans - when my loyalty should really lie with humanity at large?"

"I fully agree with Harmony," Marty Jr added. "I mean, I believe that nationalism is simply another way to divide humanity. We're all individual human beings, and we really should embrace global unity while accepting individual expression. You like what you like - and I think it's wrong to limit individual expression based on one's gender, race, nationality, or whatever. People can like what they like."

"I absolutely agree with what you both are saying," Doc said, nodding, "but you should also keep in mind that the fight against racial segregation, among other types of segregation, was still raging in the '60s. One of the very first things that that Clara had noticed, upon moving to the 1980s, was that gender roles were far more relaxed."

"Yeah, I guess I see what you're saying, Doc," Marty Jr replied. "I suppose we should maybe start heading to Hill Valley Park, so that we could head back to 1968."

"The festival's going to be held at the fair grounds at Hill Valley Park," Doc pointed out, "so you should see to it that you stay on the other end of Hill Valley Park."

oooooooooo

"Can you believe this, Marty?" Harmony asked, excitedly. "We are actually going to see 1968. It's quite nice that Grandpa is going to let us take another trip though time. We have to see to it that we don't create a paradox."

"Doc's younger self will be around in 1968," Marty Jr pointed. "Should we run into any trouble, I'm sure he'll be able to help us to return home. Let's just hope that nothing happens to the Mr. Fusion."

"Well, I guess it's take-off time, now," Harmony said, smiling. "It's back to 1968 we go!"

"Yeap, everything is turned on," commented Marty Jr, smiling. "Even that flux capacitor is fluxing. Now, Harmony, prepare yourself for temporal displacement."

Harmony just smiled as Marty Jr, as her friend began to pilot the DeLorean into the sky, until he reached 88 miles per hour - then the DeLorean broke the time barrier.  



	3. Chapter 3

_June 15, 1968  
12:00 PM PDT_

"Well, Marty, this is it!" Jennifer cried out, excitedly. "We're actually in 1968, now! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, you will be born in just five days from now!"

"First off, Jennifer," Marty said, smiling, "it's 'groovy'. Second of all, the festival only last four days - and Doc wants us to return as soon as that day is over. He says that if we stay any longer, we could do something to disrupt my own birth, thus creating a time paradox. In fact, we should probably not even go near our parents."

"What if they're at the festival, too?" asked Jennifer. "It would be rude to just ignore them, you know. They might remember you as Calvin Klein from 1955."

"I rather doubt it," Marty said, shrugging. "I never really hear them comment on how I look like Calvin Klein. Although, I must admit that I am a little surprised that they never made the connection. It's just as well, though. We really don't want them knowing about the time machine. Anyway, with my mom currently being pregnant with me - I highly doubt that she would be at the festival anyway."

"Yeah, well, who are we going to talk with then?" asked Jennifer. "I have to admit that I really would like to chat with some bone fide hippies. I always wondered what it was like to be a hippie in the 1960s."

"Well, we are _not_ going to do pot or LSD," Marty said, firmly. "You know how, in school, they've always told us that... What the hell?" Marty was stared at the flux capacitor behind him, as he noticed the bulbs were flickering.

"Oh, no! The flux capacitor!" Jennifer cried out, with horror. As the bulbs flickered on last time and went dead, Jennifer whimpered, "Now how are we going to get back home? We can't be stuck here!"

"But I thought you liked the sixties," Marty blurted out.

"I do!" Jennifer insisted. "However, if we stay here - well, where are we going to stay? How are we ever going to get to college? How will we be able to avoid our younger selves? You know how Doc is always warning us about that."

"Look, Jennifer," Marty prodded, as he placed his hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "Doc has the station wagon, too. If we get stuck here, he'll maybe come back ang get us. Or else, you know how Doc had Western Union send a letter to me in 1955, after he was stranded back in 1885. Maybe we could do the same thing."

"I have a better idea," Jennifer replied, after a momentary pause. "We could maybe contact Doc of this time period. He should be able to help us!"

"Yes, of course!" gasped Marty. "I'm not sure when it was that he first built the actual flux capacitor, but he did draw the diagram on the day he hit his head on the sink. At least, it wouldn't hurt to come up to him and ask."

"I have an idea, Marty," Jennifer suggested. "Why don't I go look for Doc, while you make sure that the DeLorean is safely hidden and secure - then you can meet me by the entrance of the festival. While the time machine is temporarily rendered useless, we don't want anyone - especially not Biff - to know about the time machine."

"I still feel so bad about what Doc and I had put you through last October," Marty said, sighing. "Doc was convinced that you would have no memory of that horrible reality, if you woke up within those hours. I always felt we should have taken you."

"Well, it's in the past," Jennifer said, softly. "I'll meet you by the entrance in about an hour. Doc's house shouldn't be too far away from here."

"See you later," Marty called back, as he attended to the DeLorean.

oooooooooo

"What do you think, Harmony?" asked Marty, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "I can hardly believe that we're in 1968 now. This has been nearly fifty years ago. I always wondered what it was like to live in the 1960s."

"Marty!" Harmony called out, with horror in her voice. "You must take a look at the flux capacitor! The bulbs are flickering! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"I guess it means the bulbs are burning out," Marty Jr said, stunned. "I really hope this doesn't mean that we're stuck here. I have a huge feeling that the flux capacitor is not in any useable condition, if the bulbs are burnt out."

"Well, I certainly don't want to test it," Harmony said, shuddering. "Otherwise, we may end up in limbo, or something. Well, I suppose we could talk to Grandpa about this. I would be interested in seeing what Grandpa was like in 1968. I wonder if he was a hippie, too. Maybe he was a little like Jim Ignatowski was in the sixties."

"Your grandpa does look a little like Jim Ignatowski from Taxi, doesn't he?" Marty Jr asked, smiling. "I would have to say that I like Taxi almost as much as Family Ties and Spin City. I wonder if your grandpa is distantly related to Christopher Lloyd."

"Well, they do look a bit similar," Harmony commented, "but Chris had brown hair - while Grandpa had blond hair, when he was younger. I wonder what his hair looked like back in 1968. Well, at least the Mr. Fusion didn't break on us again."

"Yeah, thank goodness!" Marty Jr said, shuddering. "It's probably a bit hard to obtain plutonium in 1968. Even in 1985, your grandpa had to make a deal with terrorists."

"Right," Harmony said, nodding, "and we don't have any info on when another bolt of lightning would strike. We maybe would have ended up having to go to a nuclear test site, and that could be very dangerous. I would hate to have to go through that. Well, I really hope Grandpa will be able to have a way of replacing those bulbs."

"I wonder what makes the flux capacitor work, anyway," commented Marty Jr. "After all, it's the principle device of what makes time travel possible. I sure hope it's only a matter of having to replace the bulbs. I wonder if he had to make the bulbs himself."

"Well, how hard can it be to make a bulb?" Harmony mused. "Knowing how smart Grandpa is, he could maybe whip one up pretty quickly. Then again, he did mention that he didn't have much luck with his inventions, until he created the time machine."

"Well, Harmony, since he's your grandpa,' Marty Jr suggested, "why don't you go check up on him? He might just mistake me for my father, since he knew my father in 1955. I'll meet you at the front of the festival. Now, do you know where you grandpa lived around this time? Will you be able to find him okay?"

"I know he lived about a block away from Maple Drive," Harmony replied. "I'm not sure if it was called Riverside Drive or John F Kennedy Drive."

"Well, JFK was assassinated nearly five years ago," Marty Jr commented, "So they might have named the street after him already. He would live in his garage, since his mansion burnt down nearly six years ago."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Harmony called out, as made her way out of the park. "I have a feeling we're going to have so much fun."

oooooooooo

As Marty Jr was walking around the festival, looking for the the entrance, he felt a cland clamp down on his shoulder. Marty Jr turned around, and he saw that it was a cop. He took a huge swallow.

"New in town, kid?" asked the police officer, who was wearing a badge with Reese on it. Marty Jr wondered if he was the grandfather of Officer Cheryl Reese in 2016.

"Uh, well, yeah, sort of," Marty Jr stammered, nervously.

"What's your name?" Officer Reese asked.

"My name is, uh, Norman," Marty Jr replied, figuring that he shouldn't give out his real name. He didn't want to risk creating a paradox.

"Norman what?" prodded Officer Reese.

"Norman Hopkins," replied Marty Jr. "Uh, sir, did I do something wrong?"

"Well, Norman," Officer Reese replied, with suspicion, "it looked to me like you were trying to sneak into the festival the back way without paying. What's the big idea?"

"I was trying to look for the entrance way," Marty Jr replied, defensively.

"You should have come to the front of the park," Officer Reese said, scowling. "Let's see some ID, Norman - like your driver's licence."

"Uh, well, I don't have one with me right now," Marty Jr said, nervously.

"How about a school ID?" suggested Officer Reese. "Or your draft card? You must have a draft card."

"Uh, no," Marty Jr said, nervously.

"You don't have a draft card, Norman?" Officer Reese asked, scowling.

"What?" Marty Jr asked, nervously. "Is there a law against that or something?"

Marty Jr's face went pale, as the officer gave him a very dirty look - and snapped some handcuffs on him. 


	4. Chapter 4

_June 15, 1968  
12:45 PM PDT_

It wasn't until Marty Jr found himself being slammed into a jail cell, that he finally found out what a draft card was. He had never felt so horrified in his life.

"Violation of the Selective Service Act is a federal offence, kid," the police chief was saying. "And we don't like dirty hippie draft resisters in our community. Now, you're entitled to a phone call, so why don't you call your parents and get 'em down here?"

_What am I supposed to do, now?_ Marty Jr thought, horrified. Then, remembering that they still had lawyers back in the 1960s, he said, "I think I should talk to a lawyer."

"You know what I think, Chief?" asked Officer Reese. "I think he's one of those outside agitators."

"I have a right to a lawyer," Marty Jr insisted, nearly on the verge of tears.

"A lawyer, eh?" asked the chief, scowling. "Sure, we'll get you a lawyer, kid. When we get around to it."

"Gee, I thought America was supposed to be the land of the free," Marty Jr muttered to himself, after the police officers left. "Was Canada this bad? If not, then Canada is the _true_ land of the free."

oooooooooo

Jennifer was feeling rather nervous, as she was turning into what was still Riverside Drive. What if Doc didn't believe her, and he thought she was just pulling some kind of prank? She hoped Doc would be open-minded, after seeing Marty in 1955. She began to wish that she had thought to send Marty to Doc's place, as Doc would most likely believe him. Then she realized that all she needed to do, was mention the flux capacitor - and mention how Doc came up with the idea for the flux capacitor.

Just as Jennifer reached Doc's garage, she noticed that there was construction work being done on both sides of the garage. Her heart then went out to Doc. She turned to look on the other side of the driveway, as she saw a very familiar girl there.

"Harmony?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "Is your name, by any chance, Harmony?"

"Uh, well," the blonde said, blushing, "is your name Jennifer Parker? Are you dating someone named Marty?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am," Jennifer replied, nervously. "So what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jennifer," Harmony retorted, a bit defensively, "I could ask the same of you."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Harmony," Jennifer mumbled, blushing. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, how could you be here, too? Marty and I came here from 1986. I would hazard a guess that you came here from 2016?"

"Yeah, both Marty and I came back from 2016," Harmony replied. "Well, _your_ Marty's son, I mean. I came back here with Marty Jr."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Jennifer. "I never expected this to happen."

"Yeah, well," Harmony said, quietly, "let's go knock on Doc's door. I hope he's home. I mean, he's really only our hope of getting back home. The bulbs that were in the flux capacitor had all burnt out."

"Gee, that happened to you, too?" Jennifer asked, astonished. "It's a good thing that we already landed in 1968, before they went out."

"Yeah, really," replied Harmony, shuddering. "I mean, it's rather possible that simply nothing might have happened - but we might have also ended up in limbo."

"Right, then we would never get home," Jennifer added. Then, after taking a deep breath, Jennifer continued, "Well, let's not worry about what-ifs right now. We should be thanking our lucky stars that we're even in a time period where Doc can help us."

Jennifer swallowed, deeply, as she and Harmony walked up to Doc's garage.

oooooooooo

Marty figured that he should maybe stop by Lou's Cafe, so that he could grab a little something to eat. He know that it would still be Lou's Cafe until 1975, when that place would become Lou's Aerobics. He was just about to turn into the building, as he felt a hand clasping on his shoulder.

"Jennifer?" Marty asked, as he looked up.

"I'm afraid not, kid," the police officer said, chuckling derisively. "So tell me, Norman Hopkins, how was it that you got out of jail so fast? Are you really that much intent on being in rebellion with the law."

"He looks to me like a slacker, Officer Reese," added an all-too-familiar voice. "Like all hippies are. We have way too many slackers in this town. We should just send all those slacker kids to Viet Nam, as soon as they turn fourteen."

"Believe it or not, Strickland, I actually agree with you," replied Officer Reese. "It's not legal, however, as we now have all these child labour laws - and the federal law considers one to be a minor, until he or she turns eighteen."

"I'm only seventeen years old," Marty blurted out, which was true. He was not going to turn eighteen until five days later. Although, technically, with all the trips that he had taken through time - he had probably been eighteen for a month or so already.

"You expect me to believe you, kid?" Officer Reese said, with a nasty laugh.

"All right, then," Marty challenged. "Why do you keep calling me 'kid', if you think I'm already eighteen? Which is it, Officer, huh?"

"He's sure got an attitude problem, doesn't he, Officer?" Mr. Strickland asked. "He is certainly a slacker, all right. There is no question about it."

"You can already tell that by how he's dressed," chuckled Officer Reese, "but now that he dared to open his mouth - he certainly managed to remove all doubt, if any."

"Well, I guess I shall be on my way, now," Mr. Strickland said. "You take care of that slacker good. It great that this town has police officers like you."

"This time, Norman," Officer Reese scowled, as he began to snap some handcuffs on Marty, "we _will_ be keeping tighter security on you."

"Who the hell is Norman?" Marty asked, shocked. Marty couldn't for the life of him, remember any relatives that he had named "Norman" - let alone one who looked just like him. Marty was horrified.

"Don't get smart with me, kid!" snapped Officer Reese. "You really think I'm dumb or blind? _You_ are Norman Hopkins! At least, that was the name you gave to me."

_What is Jennifer going to do?_ Marty thought, horrified - as Officer Reese threw him into the back of a squad car.

oooooooooo

Jennifer and Harmony both gasped, as soon as Doc opened up the door. This version of Doc was dressed like a cross between an Indian guru, a rock star, and a scientist.

"What brings you girls over here?" Doc asked, excitedly. "Wait! I've never seen the two of you before. Are you girls new in town?"

"Well, yeah, sort of," Jennifer stammered, nervously.

"Actually, we're time travellers," Harmony blurted out. "You know that flux capacitor that you came up with back in November of 1955?"

"You came up with the idea," added Jennifer, "after you fell off the toilet and hit your head. The flux capacitor is what makes time travel possible."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "Do either of you girls happen to know a Marty McFly?"

"I certainly do," Jennifer said, smiling. "My name is Jennifer Parker, and Marty has been my boyfriend for a little over two and a half years."

"Oh, yes," Doc said, with recognition, "I remember how Marty told me all about you."

"I happen to be very close to Marty Jr," added Harmony, "who is the son of Marty and Jennifer McFly. I'm your future granddaughter, Harmony."

"Future granddaughter?" Doc asked, stunned. "You mean I actually get married and have kids in the future?"

"It's kind of a long story, Grandpa," Harmony said, with a bit of uncertainty.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Doc blurted out. "Having too much knowledge of future events can be very dangerous. I remember that from 1955."

"Right," Harmony said, a bit nervously. "Well, the reason why we came over here is because the bulbs that made up the flux capacitor had all burnt out."

"In both of our De... time machines," Jennifer added.

"You have two time machines?" Doc asked, confused.

"We came here from two different time periods," Harmony explained. "She and Marty Sr came here from 1986, while Marty Jr and I came here from 2016. We didn't even expect to run into each other. Your future self sent us to a festival here, as a treat for having made it through high school."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped. "Well, it's really good that Marty and Jennifer came here together - or else there might be a greater risk of Marty Jr being erased from existence. So where are the time machines, anyway?"

"We left them in Hill Valley Park," explained Jennifer, "on the opposite side of where the festival is taking place. I just realized that we may have even brought the same time machine back into the past - it's just that the one Marty Jr and Harmony brought back is thirty years older."

"Why don't the two of you come in," Doc invited, "and we'll go get the time machines a little later?"

Jennifer and Harmony glanced at each other, as they stepped into Doc's lab. 


	5. Chapter 5

_June 15, 1968  
1:15 PM PDT_

"Meet my young friend, Sabrina Palmer," Doc called out, as Jennifer and Harmony followed him into the house. Then, patting his golden retriever, he added, "And meet my four-legged friend, Newton" Turning to the little girl, Doc said, "Sabrina, this is Jennifer and Harmony. They'll probably be staying with us for a little while."

"Pleased to meet you, Jennifer and Harmony," Sabrina said smiling. "Would you like some lemonade to drink?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," replied Jennifer, as she took a close look at Sabrina. She had met Sabrina a few times before, and it was strange to think of her as a little girl. She was wearing a rainbow tie-dye tee-shirt and a tie-dye rainbow skirt, and she had flowers in her hair and love beads around her neck. She looked like a miniature hippie.

"She's our little flower girl," Doc said, indulgently. "She's very fond of lava lamps."

Jennifer and Harmony stared at the table that Sabrina was sitting at, and there was an orange lava lamp sitting in the middle of the table. Sabrina also drew a lot of pictures.

"Here's your lemonade," Sabrina said, as she returned with two tall glasses. "Hey, Doc, could we light up some incense?" Turning to Jennifer and Harmony, she asked, "Do you like incense? I think it smells really good."

Jennifer was so tempted to pinch the cheeks of the small blonde, as she was so cute. Instead, she turned towards Newton and patted his head. Newton's response was to lick his hand. Jennifer thought Newton was an adorable dog.

oooooooooo

"How did you manage to let Norman escape, anyway?" Officer Reese asked of the police chief. "I thought we set the security to be tight enough."

"What are you talking about, Officer?" the police chief asked confused. "I was just there two minutes ago - and Norman was still in there, pouting like a little baby."

"Then who is _this_ kid?" demanded Officer Reese, as he motioned towards Marty.

"Goodness gracious!" the police chief gasped, after he took a close look at Marty. "He does look like Norman, doesn't he? He's got that same baby face, right down to that dimple in his left cheek. They must be twins!"

"Well, he acted like he didn't even know who Norman was," Officer Reese remarked, scowling. "He must be a draft resister, too! I guess we'll just throw him into the jail cell with his twin brother. They'll be just like two little jailbird peas in a pod!"

_So just who the hell is Norman?_ Marty thought, to himself. _Why do we look so much alike? I'll bet Norman got arrested, simply for protesting the draft._

oooooooooo

Marty Jr was trying hard to blink back tears. He really couldn't help but worry what Harmony would do. He began to feel bad for his good friend. Just then, he looked up to see Officer Reese escorting someone who looked just like him, to his cell.

"All right, Norman," Officer Reese said, sharply. "I found your twin wandering around town. Why didn't you tell me that you had a twin?"

"Well, I, uh," Marty Jr stammered.

"Oh, never mind," snapped Officer Reese. "Well, I really hope the two of you enjoy your new home, here at the Hill County Jail. You'll probably be here for awhile."

Officer Reese then showed Marty Jr's look-alike into the jail cell, and started to walk away. Marty Jr never felt so confused and helpless in his life before.

"Hey, wait a minute, Officer!" called out Marty Jr, with desperation.

"What is it, Norman?" snapped Officer Reese, as he stopped where he was.

"Don't forget that I _did_ ask for a lawyer!" Marty Jr said, pleading.

"We'll get you a lawyer when we feel like it, kid!" snapped Officer Reese, as he began to step out of the ward.

Marty Jr then stared hard at his counterpart, as his counterpart was starting back at him. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that this look-alike might be his father as a teenager from 1986. How could he be sure, though. He then had an idea.

"You don't need money, don't take fame," Marty Jr bagan to sing. "Don't need no credit card to ride in this train."

"It's strong and it's sudden," added Marty Jr's look-alike, "and it's cruel sometimes... But it might just save your life."

"That's the power of love," Marty Jr and his look-alike finished together. "That's the power of love."

"So I guess you're my father," Marty Jr said, as he stared at his counterpart. "I used the name Norman Hopkins, because I didn't think I should use my real name here. If we ever end up getting a lawyer... well, Harmony would recognize the name. When I was a little boy, I would often use that name a lot. To be honest, I didn't always like having the same name as you. I think it's cool now, though."

"I guess I'll have to think of a first name for me," Marty Sr said, sighing. "I'll have to think of a name that Jennifer would recognize. So where did Harmony go, anyway?"

"She went to track down Doc," explained Marty Jr, "as the bulbs that were inside the, well, you know, had burnt out. Hopefully, Doc can replace them."

"Holy shit!" gasped Marty Sr. "That's the same thing that happened to our, uh, car. I had Jennifer track down Doc, as well. Perhaps, she and Harmony met over there."

"That's a relief," Marty Jr said, sighing. "Why don't you use the name Tucker? I used to imagine that I had a brother named Tucker. Harmony should recognize us, then. Maybe she could convince Doc to bail us out. I'd hate impose, but Doc really would have no choice. He would have to preserve the space-time continuum."

"I can't believe that we _both_ ended up coming here," commented Marty Sr, sighing. "This is heavy!"

oooooooooo

After about half an hour, Officer Reese was returning, with an African-American man.

"All right, kids," called out Officer Reese, as he let the African-American into the cell, "meet your public defender, Goldie Wilson."

"That's Muhammad Wilson to you," protested Goldie.

The officer snicked and left, as the Martys were staring at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" snapped Goldie. "You don't think a black man can do this job as good as a white man? Well, you're wrong, brothers. Black is beautiful, and I am beautiful. I have worked and sweated and persevered, putting myself through law school, to become the best that I can be. And that makes me the best attorney in this community, and the best legal representation that you can possibly have, is that understood?"

"We can dig that, brother," the Martys replied, in unison. "Black is far out."

"Yeah, thanks," mumbled Goldie. "No ID, no draft card. You're not making this easy. Now, to get out on bail, you need $500, but you can't get a bond yourself without ID. However, if you come clean on this, I can get you off on just trying to sneak into the festival without paying - which is a 50 dollar fine. Just go on the record about who you are."

The Marty stared at each other, and they groaned, "We can't."

"Man, I am trying to fight for your rights," Goldie said, with desperation, "but you have to level with me and get down with some facts."

"All right, here's what you can do," suggested Marty Sr, slowly. "Go out and publicize this thing. Just mention that 'a pair of twins named Norman and Tucker Hopkins are in jail, because they don't have ID'. Get it in the newspaper, on the radio, pass it around. When a certain person we know hears about it, he'll get us out. I hope. Also, you can describe our clothes."

"I can be with that," Goldie said, gently. "Believe me, brother, I can sympathize. I've wanted to run off to Canada a few times, where racism isn't such an issue. However, I've made a decision that running away is really not the solution. I've decided to stay here, and fight for my right to be treated as equal to the white folks."

_A lot sure has changed within the last 48 years_, Marty Jr thought, to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

_June 15, 1968  
3:30 PM PDT_

Later that afternoon, the Martys were pacing back and forth in their cell.

"What if Doc can't pay our bail?" Marty Sr asked, worriedly. "We could be stuck here for a long time."

"Man, this is heavy," groaned Marty Jr.

Just then, the guard who was on duty came back with the keys.

"You're in luck, hippie twins," commented the guard.

"All right, Doc!" the Martys exclaimed. "We knew you'd pull it off!"

The guard opened up the door, as the Martys stepped out.

oooooooooo

About a half an hour later, the Martys were looking around for Doc, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you must be the Hopkins twins!" called out a familiar sounding female voice.

As Marty Sr turned around, he realized that she was his mother. She had long straight hair and was wearing a "granny" dress. She wore a button that read "Another Mother For Peace".

"You're Norman and Tucker Hopkins, right?" asked Lorraine. "I'm Lorraine McFly."

"Hi, uh," Marty Sr said, nervously, "thanks for bailing me out."

"Yeah, it's very much appreciated," added Marty Jr.

"I hope you know what you're doing, ma'am," the guard said, grimly. "If they skip town, or don't show up for their trial next month - you'll forfeit the whole 500 dollars."

"Oh, I can tell just by looking at them that they'd never do anything like that," Lorraine insisted. "Mother's instinct."

The Martys just smiled weakly at Lorraine.

oooooooooo

"You seem very surprised at all this, Norman and Tucker," commented Lorraine, as she left the police station with the Martys.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe it," commented Marty Sr, quietly.

"Well, there are a lot of us in town who really believe in what you're doing," Lorraine explained, "resisting the draft and all. It takes a lot of guts to be willing to go to jail for your beliefs. I admire that."

"Uh, yeah, thank you,' muttered Marty Jr. "I mean, isn't America supposed to be the land of the free? Having the draft is rather antithetical to the principle of our founding fathers. I bet they don't have the draft in Canada."

"Well, I'm not about to give up on this country," Lorraine replied. "I really love living in Hill Valley. This is the city that I grew up in. Anyway, I have a little boy, David. He is only five years old, but I'd hate for him to ever have to go off to war."

"Don't worry about that," Marty Sr blurted out, without really thinking.

"And one of my brothers, Toby, is going to be turning eighteen in just a few days," Lorraine added. "To my father's chagrin, Toby is also a draft resister. In fact, the two of them are barely on speaking terms these days. Another brother, Milton, has been stationed in Viet Nam two years ago - and he is the man after my father's own heart. I think it would nice for the two of you to get to know Toby. You guys would probably get along great."

"Well, I'm really not sure that we should," Marty Jr said, nervously.

"You really should, though," insisted Lorraine. "We're having dinner at my folks' tonight - Mom won't mind an extra mouth..."

"Well, we really should get going," insisted Marty Jr.

"Going where?" asked Lorraine, with curiosity.

"Uh, well," Marty Jr stammered, "we were, sorta gonna meet somebody."

"I'll give you a ride," offered Lorraine. As she pointed to a '63 Rambler Wagon, she added, "My car's right here."

"Well, uh, it's kinda far," stammered Marty Sr. "Out of town, actually."

"Norman and Tucker, you guys can't leave town!" protested Lorraine. "I'll lose my bail money. And think of what it'll do to the movement."

"The movement?" asked the Martys, in unison.

"The anti-war movement," Lorraine replied. "Most people, like my father, think that draft resisters are cowards. They don't understand that there are principles involved. But if you run off, they'll say, 'See? We told you he was a coward.' You'd be setting a terrible example."

"Look, Grandma... I mean Mrs. McFly," Marty Jr insisted. "We think you think we're something we're not."

"Don't be so modest," Lorraine protested, laughing. "Goldie Wilson said he'd never met such a pair of determined, uncompromising young twins. Now the two of you are joining us for dinner, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

The Martys glanced at each other and shrugged, as they joined Lorraine.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Grandpa! Grandpa!" called out Harmony, as she walked into Doc's lab, carrying a newspaper. "I went over to the drug store to pick up some snacks, and I found this newspaper. It looks like both Martys got arrested."

"Arrested? Marty?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "What for? How on earth could Marty be arrested? Did someone call him a 'chicken', and he got in trouble with the law?"

"It says 'Mystery Draft Resisters Apprehended' on the front page here," explained Harmony. "Look, someone has taken a mug shot of the Martys. What the hell is a draft, anyway? And what does it mean to resist one?"

"A draft is a lot like some sort of lottery system," Doc explained, "where young men between the ages of eighteen and 25 are recruited into military service. It is required that all young men register for the draft within a month of turning eighteen."

"But that is so unAmerican!" protested Harmony. "I mean, this is supposed to be a free country! They can't do this to us! This is so contradictory to what this country is supposed to stand for! Do you know if it's this bad in Canada?"

"I don't think the Canadian government even supports this war," Doc replied, "and I find this to be a very senseless war myself. Even if I did agree with the war, I still wouldn't agree with the draft. I don't think there really is 'liberty and justice for all'. I mean, up until about three years ago, it was actually legal for states to discriminate against non-white people."

"That's so disgusting!" exclaimed Harmony. "I mean, people don't choose what colour skin they're born with - so it's foolish to discriminate against people by such."

"So what are we going to do, Doc?" Jennifer asked, worriedly. "I don't want to impose, and ask you for money - but..."

"Say no more," interrupted Doc. "I am more than willing to spend that money, if that is what it takes to get them out of jail. Otherwise, we really could risk creating a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Jennifer, "because if Marty and I never get married, then we will never be able to conceive Marty Jr, and then..."

"Besides, they can't do this to either Marty!" Doc protested. "They are both minors, aren't they?"

"Well, both will be turning eighteen next week," commented Harmony, "But, yes, they are still minors for now."

"You are listening to KKHV, your good time rock and roll station," the disc jockey was announcing on the radio, "and now we would like to bring you the news bulletin regarding the mystery draft resisters we had announced earlier today."

"This must be them," whispered Harmony, as she turned up the radio.

"They have just been let out on bail a couple hours ago," the disc jockey continued, "by Lorraine Baines McFly - the wife of our local author, George McFly. Next up, we'll be hearing from The Rolling Stones and The Yardbirds."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "They must be at your parents' place. We'll have to go get them! Well, at least they aren't in jail anymore." 


	7. Chapter 7

_June 15, 1968  
6:30 PM PDT_

"Mommy! Mommy!" some children could be heard shouting, as the Martys followed Lorraine into the front door.

As soon as Lorraine opened the door, Marty Sr noticed a five-year-old boy and a two-year-old girl. He recognized them as Dave and Linda.

"Mommy, Linda was bad!" Dave insisted. "She spilled Grandma's juice!"

"Don't be a tattle-tale, David," Lorraine scolded, gently.

"Mommy, he hit me!" Linda wailed, as she cluched her Raggedy Ann doll towards her.

"Because you were bad!" protested Dave.

The Martys stared at each other and rolled their eyes. Marty Sr began to wonder if he would have to put up with that kind of behaviour from Marlene and Marty Jr.

"Quiet, both of you!" commanded Lorraine. In a softer tone, she said, "These young men are Norman and Tucker." Then, turning to the Martys, she said, "These are my children, Dave and Linda."

"Your children are, uh, adorable," Marty Sr said, nervously - as Marty Jr nodded.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming back?" asked Dave, with tears in his eyes.

"He has to work late tonight," replied Lorraine. "He won't be home until after you go to bed tonight. He'll be home all day, though. I promise." Then, to Marty, she said, "My husband works at the local bookstore. He's a writer, and he's hoping to get a novel published someday. Anyway, I apologize for my children's behaviour. These two can be quite a handful." Turning to Dave, she shouted, "David! Stop hitting your sister!" Turning back to the Martys, she said, "Sit down. I'll let my mother know that the two of you are here."

"Quick picking on me!" wailed Linda, as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Pick! Pick! Pick!" Dave said, as he began to pick at Linda's cheek.

Marty Jr picked up Linda and began to comfort her, and Marty Sr grabbed Dave and lifted him up.

"Hey, kid," Marty Sr said, "you know what happens to kids who pick on littler kids? The Brat Police come, put 'em in jail - and then they kill them and feed them to wolves. That's why I'm here. I'm in the Brat Police and I heard you've been bad. So if you don't behave, I'm taking you away tonight."

Dave looked very terrified, while Linda turned to smirk at her brother. Marty Sr then set Dave to the ground.

"And remember," Marty Sr added, "never pick on anybody who's smaller than you. And that goes double when they're named Marty." Then, to himself, Marty Sr added, "If only they remember..."

oooooooooo

About a half an hour late, the Martys walked into the dining room of the Baines' house. Marty Sr felt a sense of deja vu, as the dining room setting reminded him of when he had dinner with them back in 1955.

"This is my father, Mr. Baines," Lorraine was telling the Martys. "That's Sally, Toby, Ellen... Hey, where's Joey?" Lorraine asked, indicating an empty space.

"He locked himself in his room again," Ellen, the youngest Baines child, commented.

"I hope you like stuffed shells, Norman and Tucker," Stella said, as she walked in with a patter. Turning to Ellen, she said, "Ellen, why don't you take a stuffed shell up to Joey?"

"Mom," Ellen protested, "you know he only eats bread and water when he's up there."

"He'll be down when he gets hungry," Sam insisted. Then, to Sally, he said, "Where are you going, young lady?"

"To see To Sir With Love with Jeanne and Diana," replied Sally. "G'night, everybody."

"So tell me, Norman and Tucker," Stella said, "are you a couple of those Haight-Ashbury people?"

"Uh, hate Ashbury?" Marty Sr asked, confused. "Uh, I don't even know the guy." Then, remembering that it was the '60s, Marty Sr said, "Oh, I mean, like the hate thing isn't my trip. Love is what it's all about. Peace, love, and harmony." Marty Sr then flashed a peace sign towards everyone.

"Wow. Hippie talk is so groovy!" Ellen said, impressed.

"It's kids like you who are ruining this country," groused Sam. "Resisting the draft. Protesting the war. Do your parents approve of what you're doing?"

"My mother does!" Marty Sr said, quickly.

"Yeah, and so does mine," added Marty Jr, apparently forgetting that he and Marty Sr were supposed to be twins.

"If it was up to me," Sam growled, "I'd send all you hippies off to Viet Nam. That'd make men out of you. Yeah, this includes _you_, too, Toby!"

"Will you shut up, Dad?" shouted Toby. "I know you're angry with me, but..."

"Angry?' Sam growled. "That's an understatement of the century! I'm not _angry_ with you, Toby! I am disgusted, sicked, and repulsed by you!"

"Gee, Dad, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd hate me!" Toby retorted.

"You really _are_ stupid, aren't you, you snot-nosed brat!" Sam groused. "What makes you think I _don't_ hate you, you little traitor!"

"How _dare_ you hate me, Dad!" Toby shouted.

"Don't _you_ dare speak that way to me!" Sam thundered. "You are a repugnant little snot who is a disgrace to this family, you hear me!"

"Just stop that, Dad!" Lorraine pleaded. "He _is_ your son!"

"Oh, gee, I would've never known that!" Sam shouted, sarcastically. "And your point is _what_, exactly?"

"You don't tell your own son that you _hate_ him!" Marty Jr spoke up, horrified. "I mean, you are his _daddy_, for crying out loud! Parents are supposed to love their children!"

"You know! Maybe I was adopted!" shouted Toby, as he reached out to strike Sam. Lorraine quickly grabbed Toby's hands and restrained him.

"Can't we even have peace and harmony in this family?" Lorraine pleaded. "Why do we always fight like this, whenever we get together."

"Y'know, Sam," Stella said, softly, "it _was_ out of line what you said to our very own son. If you disagree with his stance on the war, that is one thing. However, I will not have you degrading Toby like this."

Sam was quiet for about a minute, then he quietly said, "Fine, I guess you're all just going to take Toby's side. Well, if that's the case, then I'm moving out of this house. I cannot believe that I'm the only one bothered by having a traitor in this house."

"Mommy," Dave asked, quietly, after Sam left, "what is a traitor?"

"It's not something you need to know, honey," Lorraine replied. "Now why don't you kids finish up your dinner."

"Look, uh, we're sorry," Marty Sr said, blushing. "We should maybe get going. It's _our_ fault that Sam blew up at the dinner table tonight."

"Nonsense!" replied Stella. "Sam just gets into those moods every once in awhile. I am pretty sure he'll get over it in a few days."

"Yeah, maybe in about twenty years," muttered Ellen.

"Why don't you two come with me?" Toby suggested, as he motioned for the Martys to join him. "This is my fault, too. I shouldn't have raised my voice back at him."

"It's very understandable," Marty Jr said, gently. "Your dad did say some very hurtful things to you, so I understand that you would be upset." Then, smiling at Marty Sr, he added, "I'm sure glad _my_ dad isn't like that."

"Well, you're lucky, then," replied Toby. "I can't believe that Dad actually _hates_ me. I mean, for several months now, I was worried that he _might_ hate me - but I kept trying to convince myself to be rational, and that Dad would _never_ hate me. To have Dad confirm my worst fear to me tonight really cut me deeply."

Marty Sr hugged Toby close to him, as he remembered how his own mother of the old timeline got verbally abusive with him. Tears begans to sting Marty Sr's eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

_June 15, 1968  
8:30 PM PDT_

"So what do we tell them?" Jennifer asked, nervously. "How do we know that Norman and Tucker Hopkins are even our Martys?"

"Marty often wanted to be called Norman Hopkins," Harmony explained, "when we were younger. Sometimes, he would pretend that he had a brother named Tucker. So that's how I've figured it out. I must say that Marty is very smart."

"I guess we'll just tell them that we're close to the Hopkins twins, then," Jennifer said, sighing. "I would hazard a guess that your Marty was arrested first, so the Marty that I'm with would be using the alias Tucker."

"We're at Marty's grandparents' house, now," announced Doc, as he pulled into the driveway. "I am somewhat casual friends with Marty's father, which means that I'm pretty friendly acquaintances with Marty's mother. So she would recognize me."

Jennifer swallowed, nervously, as she and Harmony followed Doc to the front door. Doc rag the doorbell, and Lorraine was the one to answer the door.

"How nice to see you, Dr. Brown!" Lorraine greeted. "So what brings you over here?"

"We heard that the Hopkins twins were with you," Doc explained. "These girls were looking for them all day - and we heard, on the radio, that you bailed them out."

"Sure, I'll let Norman and Tucker that you're here," Lorraine said. "Right now, they are bonding with my younger brother, Toby. Just a little before you came, Toby and Dad had a very heated argument. After having barely been on speaking terms for the last few months, Dad finally said a bunch of hurtful things to Toby - and then he stormed out of the house."

"I think that's terrible!" gasped Harmony. "Does he not even care about the safety of his own son? I think Toby has every right to oppose the war."

"One of my other brothers, Milton, has been in Viet Nam for two years," Lorraine explained, "so my dad has always taken pride in him. He's always expressed some disappointment in Toby and Joey, as he disapproved of some of their activities."

"Oh, what kind of activities?" Jennifer asked, with curiosity.

"Well, Joey really enjoys drawing and writing poetry," Lorraine explained, "and Toby has never been a fighter. Anyway, enough about Dad. Why don't you guys come in?"

Jennifer and Harmony both smiled at Lorraine, as they walked into the house.

"George should be home from work in two hours," Lorraine explained, "and if your young friends would like to spend night at our house, it would be great. I'm sure it's a little bit cramped in your garage."

"Well, uh," Doc said, nervous, "yeah, sure, I guess that's okay. I would like them to meet me in my garage at around six tomorrow evening, though."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Lorraine said, smiling.

Jennifer glanced down the hallway, and she saw that the Martys were approaching, with another boy about their age.

"Jennifer!" exclaimed one of the Martys. "Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Harmony!" exclaimed the other Marty. "It's so great to see you, again!"

"Hi, my name is Toby Baines," the third boy said, shyly. "You girls look so groovy!"

"Well, thank you, Toby," Jennifer replied, warmly.

"It's so nice to meet you, too, Toby," added Harmony.

"You girls should meet my girlfriend, Diana," Toby suggested. "She is so far out!"

Everyone waved to Doc, before joining Toby in his room.

oooooooooo

Marty Sr felt a little jittery, as he and the other time travellers were riding over to the McFly's house on Lyons Estate. It felt like such a surreal experience to vusit his own home, before he was even born.

"Norman and Tucker," called out Lorraine, "why don't the two of you carry Dave to bed, and I'll carry Linda inside?"

"I can dig that," replied Marty Sr, and he and his future son carefully carried Dave's sleeping body into the house.

"As you can probably tell," Lorraine added, "I am pregnant, and I am due to go into labour sometime next week. It's it's a boy, we plan to name him Martin. If it's a girl, we plan to name her Alice."

_Now I know what my parents would have named me, if I had been a girl!_ Marty Sr thought, amused. He remember that his Grandpa Arthur had an older sister named Alice, who bore a striking resemblance to his mother.

"I have the bedroom over here set up for the baby," Lorraine said, as she opened up the door to what had been Marty's bedroom in 1986.

Marty Sr was stunned, as he noticed that the bedroom looked very different. The walls were all decorated with teddy bears. A bassinet had stood in the middle of the bedroom, with a humidifier next to it. There were also packages of diapers.

"Wow! You look really amazed!" Lorraine said, chuckling.

_You don't know the half of it_, Marty Sr thought, trying not to smile.

"I just thought of something," Lorraine commented. "You know, you boys remind me of somebody I knew very briefly back in high school. His name was Calvin Klein, but he went by the name Marty. Are you related to him, by any chance?"

"Well, uh," Marty Sr replied, nervously.

"Oh, yes, of course you are!" gasped Lorraine. "Dr. Brown was Calvin's uncle. So I'm guessing that he must be your uncle, too?"

"Uh, yes," Marty Sr said, with a little uncertainty.

"Oops! George must be home, now!" called out Lorraine. "I'll introduce the two of you to him. I think he would love to meet you, too."

"Hello, sweetheart!" George called out, as he threw his arms around Lorraine, and gave her a kiss. Then, turning to the Martys, he added, "I must say that I really do admire your courage to take a stand. I greatly wish people would stop staying that protesting the war is being unpatriotic."

"Right," Harmony said, nodding. "We are entitled to freedom of speech, after all. By the way, my name is Harmony - and this is Jennifer."

"Are you their girlfriends?" George asked, smiling.

"Tucker and Jennifer are an item," Harmony explained, "but Norman and I are just best friends. We've been friends, since we were babies."

"That's nice to hear," George said, smiling. "Well, maybe we should all start turning in, now. I am exhausted. It's been such a long day at work."

Everyone was in agreement with that idea.

oooooooooo

"So, what do you think of Toby?" asked Marty Jr. "He seems very nice."

"He's always been my favourite uncle," replied Marty Sr. "Even today, he does his part to promote world peace. I really do admire him, a lot."

"I wonder what Diana is like," Jennifer commented. "I think hippies are groovy!"

"Well, I think we'll finally make it to the festival, tomorrow," Harmony said, smiling. "There are three more days left, so we'll still have plenty of time to have fun."

"Grandpa Sam died a few years after I was born," commented Marty Sr. "Grandma Stella has been been fun to be around, though. I love baking cookies with her."

"I wonder how Doc is doing with the flux capacitors," Harmony commented. "He is a very smart person, so I'm sure he'll be able to figure that out."

"Well, I suppose we should try to get some sleep, now," suggested Jennifer. "Today was rather stressful. Maybe tomorrow, we can actually have some fun." 


	9. Chapter 9

_June 16, 1968  
9:00 AM PDT_

"Hey, kids! Why don't you get up, now?" Lorraine called out, the next morning. "I made some fruit soup this morning. I think you all would like it."

"Okay, Mom... I mean, Mrs. McFly," mumbled Marty Sr, as he stretched his arms. "I know what fruit soup is. It's that Swedish specialty, right?"

"That's correct," Lorraine said, smiling. "George was the one to introduce me to that. It goes back to when his grandfather, William, had married a Swedish girl. Most people are turned off by that dish - but, as soon as they taste a little, then they come to like it."

Marty Sr looked around the house, with amazement. As he walked into the kitchen, he smelled the familiar scent of fruit soup. Just then, the doorbell rang. Lorraine went to answer it.

"Well, hello, Toby and Diana!" Lorraine gushed. "What brings you two over here?"

"We just wanted to see Norman and Tucker," Toby explained, "and their girlfriends."

"Hi, Toby!" called out Marty Sr, as he went to great their visitors. Then, smiling at the blonde girl, he added. "You must be Diana."

"That's correct," Diana said, smiling. "So, which are you, Norman or Tucker?"

"I'm, uh, Tucker," Marty Sr replied. "Norman is..."

"... right here," Marty Jr added, as he walked up to everyone.

"Wow!" gasped Diana. "The two of you _do_ look identical!"

"Good morning, everyone!" called as Jennifer and Harmony, as they walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast smells delicious!"

"My name is Diana Palmer," explained Diana. "So, which of you is Jennifer - and which of you is Harmony?"

"I'm Jennifer," replied Jennifer, "and the blonde here is Harmony."

_Diana Palmer?_ Marty Sr thought, to himself. _I do remember that Sabrina had an older sister named Diana. I wonder if this is the one._

"Uh, hi, Diana," Marty Sr greeted. "So, uh, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Actually, yeah, I do," replied Diana. "I have a younger brother named Marcus, who is thirteen - and a younger sister named Sabrina, who is nine. So what about you? I know you and Norman are twins, but do you have any other siblings?"

The Martys glanced at each other, then Marty Sr said, "Uh, no, we really don't. It's just Norman and I. We've always been very close."

"Yeah, that's right!" added Marty Jr. "We're quite a bit more like best friends, than we are like brothers."

"You know, there are times when I wished I had a twin," Diana commented. "I hear that twins have a closer bond with each other, then they do with anyone else."

"Actually, Diana, I'm not sure that's always the case," insisted Toby. "Obviously, the Hopkins twins are very close - but I've heard of twins who can't stand each other. I mean, remember the story about Esau and Jacob?"

"Yeah, but they were fraternal twins," replied Diana. "That's not the same thing!"

"Hey, you guys are welcome to have breakfast with us, too, if you'd like," Lorraine said, invitingly. "We have enough fruit soup to go around."

"That sounds great," replied Toby. "Thank you, Lorraine."

Marty Sr smiled, as he joined everyone at the table.

oooooooooo

Later that day, the Martys were eating lunch with Toby - and Jennifer and Harmony were getting acquainted with Diana at another table. They were all at Lou's Cafe, which is become a hangout for hippies. I've Had Too Much To Dream by the Electric Prunes were playing from the jukebox, and there were lava lamps lined across the wall ledges.

"So, what's the deal with your father?" Marty Jr asked, gently.

"We really have not heard from him," Toby replied, "ever since we had that blow-up last night. I guess I'm not going to worry about him anymore. I mean, at least I have a mom who is supportive. I hate how many of the old fogeys thing that we resist the draft, simply because we are cowards. I believe that the war we're fighting is stupid!"

"I understand," replied Marty Jr. "However, I find the idea of forcing people to fight in a war to be very repugnant! I mean, this is supposed to be a free country, right?"

"Yeah, but whenever I use that argument," Toby pointed out, "they always make comments about how freedom isn't free and all that. When I once pointed out that Canada is also a free country, but they don't have the draft - then they accused me of being unpatriotic! I'm grateful for all the freedoms that we have in this country - but I don't think this is the best country in the world. In certain instances, I think Canada is a better country. I'm not going to leave the countrty, though. I mean, we're not going to let those old fogeys win."

"I think patriotism is overrated, anyway," commented Marty Jr. "I mean, America really is not the world - and when we say that we are proud to be American, it just makes us sound like we're arrogant."

"Hey, Baines!" bellowed a tough-looking guy. "I thought I told you never to come in here!"

Marty Jr turned around, to see someone who looked very familiar. He recognized one of them looking like Douglas Needles, the guy who used to bully his father. He also recognized the other one as resembling Data, one of Griff's gang members - as well as Rex, who was a member of Douglas Needles' gang.

"I thought you hated hippies, Hank Needles!" Toby protested. "Why do you even bother to hang out in this cafe?"

"Because it's so much fun to put you pathetic traitors in your place," sneered the Unger look-alike.

"It is gonna cost you," snarled Hank. "So how much money have you got on you?"

'It's none of your business!' snapped Toby. "Go pick on someone of your own size!"

"Yeah, you lo-rez scuzzball," chimed in Marty Jr, as he stood up to Hank, "what do you have against Toby? Honestly, what did he ever do to offend you?'

Hank then stood up to his full length, which was rather intimidating to Marty Jr, who was so short in height. 'What is it to you, hippie scum?' snarled Hank. 'Just who the hell are you? Since when are you such friends with this Baines loser, anyway, huh?'

"Since about yesterday evening, if you really need to know," Marty Jr replied, smirking.

Marty Jr's wisecrack, unfortunately, only served to infuriorate Hank. "All right, hippie scum!" Hank snarled . "Now you're gonna get it."

"Whoa, whoa, Hank," Marty Jr asked, pointing his finger behind Hank, "what's that?"

As Hank turned his head, Marty Jr punched him in the face, pushing him into his gang and causing them to collapse in a domino-like effect. Marty Jr then pushed past Hank's gang, as he ran out of the cafe - desperately looking for a transportation aid. He finally found a couple of girls on skateboards.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty Jr called out to them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl! Little girl, stop! Look!"

Marty Jr then lifted the little girl off the skateboard, as Marty Jr began to skate on it.

"Hey!" protested the little girl, as Marty Jr skated off.

Marty Jr held on to the back of cars, as he skated behind them. He was amazed by how well he was able to use the skateboard, as he was more used to the hoverboard. Hank and his gang hopped into a car, as they drove after Marty Jr. After awhile, Marty Jr lost control of himself, as he ran into an old shed - and, suddenly, he was rendered unconscious.

oooooooooo

Marty Sr and Toby began to appoach the scene - as did Jennifer, Harmony, and Diana. A lot of people started to throw stuff at Hank's car, until Hank finally drove off.

"Do you think your twin will be okay?" Toby asked, concerned.

"I really hope so," replied Marty Sr. He was still stunned by what happened. Usually, he was the one that bullies of various time periods would chase around Courthouse Square. He began to realize how much his future son took after him.

"Oh, no, poor Marty!" Harmony wailed, as she began to cry. "I hope he's okay!"

"Let's bring him back to George and Lorraine's place," suggested Toby. "I think he's just unconscious. He'll be all right, I'm sure."

Toby and Marty Sr lifted up Marty Jr, as they carried him to Toby's car. Jennifer, Harmony, and Diana followed after them. 


	10. Chapter 10

_June 16, 1968  
2:00 PM PDT_

"Well, it looks like we gon't be going to the festival today," Jennifer said, miserably. "It's really a shame about that accident that Mar... Norman had."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous what he was doing?" Diana asked, with concern. "I mean, with him holding onto the back of cars like that?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it is," Marty Sr replied, a bit sheepishly. "He was being chased, though. It he hadn't managed to get away, then Needles and his gang would have probably beat him badly. It is a shame that he hit his head, however."

"Hank is such a square," Toby said, shaking his head. "Hank doesn't like hippies at all - but, for some reason or another, he seems to have a particular dislike for me. It could be because I had always been the pacifist type. Also, I was never too big on sports - and I liked wearing pink and purple. So maybe he thinks that I'm not manly enough. Of course, he also has this thing for my sister."

"Uh, Sally?" Marty Sr asked, with curiosity. "I think it's really wrong for him to pick on you, just because you're different. Well, I have heard that bullies who pick on others are often insecure people themselves."

"Maybe you're right," Toby said, quietly. "Take my nephew, David, for instance. You know, he's George and Lorraine's son. I think the reason why he often picks on his little sister, is because he himself often gets picked on at school by Cliff Tannen and his crowd. I could maybe talk to Lorraine about this."

"Yeah, you really should," Marty Sr said. "Maybe, when school starts this fall, Dave should maybe see the school councillor - so that he has the courage to stand up to bullies, and so that he doesn't become a bully himself."

"Ralph Unger is such a holy terror, too," Toby added, grimacing. "His younger sister, Rissy, is only twelve - and she's already the leader of a gang. There was even a time when Ralph tried to usurp Needle's position as gang leader. At least, Regina is a very nice girl. She's fifteen - and she's a hippy, too."

"I'd love to meet Regina," Marty Sr replied, as he was pleased to discover there was at least one nice member in the Unger family. Now she knew why one of the members from Hank Needles' gang looked so familiar.

"George also struggled with being bullied, back when he was in high school," added Toby. "Then there was this one week where he befriended someone named Calvin Klein. Calvin only stayed for one week, but this was the week where George's life changed dramatically. I personally never cared what others thought of me, though."

"I've always been a bit of a freak myself," commented Diana, "so Toby and I have a lot in common. Sally was ten, Toby was eight, and I was nine - when the three of us met and became friends."

"So you've been friends for nearly ten years!" Marty Sr gasped, impressed.

"That's right," replied Toby. "I really didn't have too many friends, back when I was in grade school. Sometimes, Sally would let me hang out with her and her friends - but I never felt as if I was really included. It seemed as if Sally's friends were only being nice to me, because I was their close friend's brother. With Diana, though, it was different. With her, it felt more like a mutual friend that Sally and I have."

"It's been within the last few months," explained Diana, "I began to feel as though we were, well, starting to become more than just friends."

Marty Sr was unsure of what to say, as she knew that Toby and Diana each ended up marrying different people, as they got older.

"It feels very good to know that there is finally a subculture where I can fit in," Toby commented. "Unfortunately, Hank and his crowd still remember me as the freak that they picked on - ever since I was in kindergarten."

oooooooooo

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" asked Marty Jr, still half-asleep.

"There, there, now. Just relax," Jennifer told Marty Jr, placing a damp rag on his forehead. "You've been asleep for almost five hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," groaned Marty Jr. "It was terrible. I dreamed I was being chased by a group of bullies - and I had to use a skateboard to get away, because there were no hoverboards around."

"Well, you're safe and sound, now," Jennifer said, soothingly. "Back here in the McFly home of 1968."

"1968! Argh!" exclaimed Marty Jr, jerking straight up. Marty Jr was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw a familiar looking teenage girl next to him. "Well, you're my ma... you're my ma..."

"You travelled back in time," Jennifer told Marty Jr. "Don't you remember? Doc sent you back to this year to attend a festival."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember,' Marty Jr said, sighing. "I can't believe that it's already halfway over, and we still didn't make it to the festival."

"Just relax now,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. 'You've got a big bruise on your head."

"I guess we'll have to stay away from Lou's Cafe," Toby said, as he entered the bedroom. "I really do not understand why they even spend time at the Cafe. I mean, it's where the hippies all hang out. Maybe they just like to look for people to torment there."

"That's just like at the Cafe '80s!" Marty Jr blurted out.

"What the heck is a Cafe '80s?" Diana asked, confused.

"Uh, well," Harmony said, covering, "he was just remembering a dream that he had. Right, Norman? I think he's still a little bit disoriented."

"Why don't we head out to the living room?" suggested Toby. "We can set up some bean bag chairs, light some incense, and turn on a lava lamp."

"Yes, and we can put on KKHV," added Diana. "They play some very groovy music!"

oooooooooo

As the gang were all in the kitchen, helping Lorraine bake some brownies, there was suddenly a ringing of a doorbell. Lorraine went to answer it.

"Sally and Jeanne!" gushed Lorraine, as she opened the door. "It's so nice that you could make it."

"We heard that Toby and Diana were here," commented Sally. "Wow! I sure could go for some brownies myself." Turning to the Martys, Sally added, "I heard that one of you had a terrible accident earlier today - and that you two were also imprisoned for being draft resisters. Sometimes, I feel like I don't like this country too much. There are times when I feel like moving to Canada - not because I'm afraid that I might be drafted, but because I don't like the idea of this country having a draft."

"Well, you can't be drafted," Toby said, laughing a little. "You're a woman."

"Yeah, it's not only a breach of individual freedom," Harmony commented, "but it is also sexist. It's not right for the government to be doing this."

"Yeah, I'm a big believer in equal rights," replied Sally. "I believe it's just as wrong to discriminate against men, as it is to discriminate against women."

"We have the lava lamp heating up, now," explained Diana. "We have the bean bag chairs out, and the incense is about ready to be lit up."

Just then the doorbell rang again, and Toby went to answer it.

"Oh, Dr. Brown!" Toby gasped. "It's nice to see you! Why don't you come in?"

"Is Norman doing all right?" Doc asked, as he stepped in.

"He just came to about fifteen minutes ago," Jennifer explained. "He was knocked out quite badly. Well, we're just getting ready to have a psychedelic evening."

"Psychedelic evening?" Doc asked, a little confused.

"Oh, well, you know," Harmony chimed in. "With the bean bags, lava lamps, some incense, and some groovy psychedelic music."

"Sounds far out!" breathed Doc. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way. I just wanted to make sure that you guys were all right."

"Why don't you guys finish the brownies," asked Lorraine, as she poked her head in the kitchen. "I'm beginning to have contractions again. I hope the baby comes soon."

"Well, have a good rest, Lorraine," Toby replied. "I bet you can't wait for that baby to be born, eh?"

"It'll be great to be a mother of three," replied Lorraine, as she headed to her room. 


	11. Chapter 11

_June 17, 1968  
9:30 AM PDT_

"Hey, you sleepyheads!" called out Lorraine, as she poked her head into the guest room, "Time to wake up! Toby, Sally, and Diana are all in the kitchen - and they all want to go to the festival with you."

"Yeah, we're getting up, now," mumbled Marty Jr, a bit sleepily. After Lorraine left the room, he turned to the others and said, "Gee, I hope we finally make it to the festival today. First, I get arrested for being a draft resister - then I get chased by Hank Needles and his thugs, and I have that accident with the skateboard."

"Maybe we can head to the festival after breakfast," suggested Marty Sr. "I mean, that's the whole reason why Doc sent us back here. Well, we should look at the positive. There are two days left of the festival, after all."

"I'm beginning to appreciate the 1980s a little more," Jennifer said, sighing. "I guess this decade really is not all that that it was cracked up to be."

"This decade did bring us some groovy music," commented Harmony, "but I really do see what you mean. I think the idea of having the draft is very unconstitutional. After all, it is the antithesis of what this very country stands for."

"Let's not forget that racism was pretty rampant during this era, too," Jennifer added, quietly. "Even sexism was a pretty big issue. Granted, it's not as bad as it was in the era that Clara came from - but it's still pretty bad."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Marty Sr, as he quickly slipped on his tie-dye shirt.

"It's Toby, Sally, and Diana," called out Toby. "I was thinking we could head over to the festival for a pancake breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome," replied Marty Sr. "I mean, that sounds groovy!"

"Yeah, it sounds so far out," added Marty Jr. "We'll be out in about ten minutes."

"Okay," replied Toby, "we'll be waiting for you out in our car."

"Sounds great," replied Harmony. After pausing for a minute, she turned to Marty Jr and said, "Happy Birthday, Marty! How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Today is actually your birthday?" Marty Sr asked, stunned, as he turned towards his son. "Holy shit! That is only three days before my birthday."

"Yeah, a lot of people do comment on that," Marty Jr said, smiling. Then, turning to Harmony, he added, "Thank you, Harmony! However, we'll have to wait until we get back to 2016 before we officially celebrate my birthday."

"We do?" Harmony asked, stunned. Then she gasped, "Oh, yeah, you're right! Come to think of it, we're both already about a week and half older than we officially are in 2016. Remember, we spent that week in 1986 - then, we also travelled through time to prevent the spread of Jack Coleman Fever."

"Please, don't remind me of that," Marty Jr said, grimacing. "Yeah, I guess I never really thought about how we continue to age, even as we travel through time."

"Oh, well, Grandpa is certainly about a decade older than he officially is," Harmony commented, "as he spent almost nine years living in the Old West. Grandma is, of course, a product of that era who moved to the 20th Century with Grandpa."

"Well, enough talk about time travel," Jennifer interject. "Let's get really to head over to the festival now. We're gonna have a groovy time, eh?"

Everyone cheered in excitement, as they went to join their friends outside.

oooooooooo

At around noon, the entire group headed over to the fish stand for lunch. Marty Jr couldn't help but notice that Sally kept looking at him flirtaciously. However, there was this fact that Sally was his grandaunt. Besides, he really didn't even belong in this era. How was he going to be able to tell Sally he couldn't stay?

"The fish smells very delicious," Harmony said, approvingly. "I think I'll have about six pieces of cod, and lots of tarter sauce to go with it."

"I'll have the same thing Harmony's having," Marty Jr added. "I won't even have any fries. Fish and tarter sauce is enough for me."

"The two of you must have a very hearty appetite," Sally commented. "You know, I have considered being a vegetarian a few times - but the fact is, I just love meat so much. I am a huge fan of fish and chips. I also love fried chicken."

Marty Jr had to admit that he was glad that Sally was not a vegetarian. Of course, he had nothing against people who chose not to eat meat - but he knew several animal rights activists who were harshly judgemental of people who chose to eat meat. They ranked about as high on his annoyance facter as militant pro-lifers.

"Yeah, I am mostly a fish and chicken kind of person," commented Harmony. "Even though I do like bacon cheeseburgers every now and then. I have have a weakness for BLTs. I guess I'm a pretty huge lover of bacon."

"Maybe we can stop by the hamburger stand tonight," suggested Toby. "I must say that this is very good fish. So should we check out one of the bands this afternoon?"

"Sure, we could," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I really don't care to hear any ladies who sing like Janis Joplin, though. I don't care for her style of singing. I can appreciate rock and roll that is blues-influenced - but I don't care for blues-heavy music."

"Janis Joplin isn't my trip, either," Sally said, smiling. "Garage rock and bubblegum is what it's all about. Like The Electric Prunes are so far out."

"That's a groovy band," Marty Jr gushed. "Moby Grape is also far out - and so are The Castaways and The Band. Steppenwolf and Strawberry Alarm Clock are some tripping bands, too. Then, of course, there are The Beatles."

"Wow!" Sally said, with admiration. "You have great taste in music. Say, I really hate to sound so forward - but are you and Harmony a couple?"

"Uh, no, not really," Harmony spoke up. "We've been best friends our whole lives. So there really's nothing romantic going on between us. So are you interested in him?"

"So you two are best friends, eh?" Sally asked, not bothering to answer Harmony's question. "That is far out!" After a brief pause, Sally continued, "Say, this Saturday afternoon, there is going to be a Psychedelic Psummer Dance being held in front of the Courthouse Square. I was wondering if you were all planning on going to that."

"Psychedelic Psummer Dance?" Marty Sr asked, quietly. "So what all does that dance consist of? Is there going to be a band there? It sounds rather, uh, groovy!"

"Oh, no," replied Diana, "no band. There'll be a disc jockey that will be spinning some records, and it only costs one dollar to get in. In a couple of months, they're going to do some contruction in that area. The Hill Country Government is going to relocate to the east end of town, and this building will house the Department of Social Services."

"It's gonna be sad to see the construction workers tear down the grassy park," Toby commented, wistfully, "but I guess it is important to have social services."

"Let's check out The Junebugs performing," Sally suggested, as she was looking at a pamphlet. "It sounds like their music will be far out. They're supposed to sound very similar in style to The Blues Magoos."

"Man , that sounds so groovy!" the Martys exclaimed, in unison. Then they burst out laughing. Everyone else began to chuckle.

"I guess that's settled, then," said Diana, as she smiled at Toby. "Let's go!"

oooooooooo

"Hey, Norman!" called out a feminine voice, as Marty Jr headed over to the soft drink stand. "Wait up, Norman! I wanna ask you a question."

Marty Jr turned around, to see that it was Sally. "What is it, Sally?"

"Well, uh, listen," Sally said, nervously, "I was wondering if you would ask me to the Psychedelic Psummer Dance on Saturday."

Marty Jr was taken aback. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"It's just, uh, well, I have a crush on you," Sally stammered. "I had a crush on you ever since I saw your picture in the paper, and the article of how you were arrested for resisting the draft. I really admire a man with real courage to take such a stand."

"Well, uh, thank you," Marty Jr said, blushing.

"So what do you say?" Sally asked, coyly. "Will you take me to the dance?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," stammered Marty Jr. "So, uh, what time does the dance start?"

"It starts right at noon," Sally explained. "So you'll take me to the dance, Norman?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Marty Jr, flashing Sally a lopsided smile.

"It'll be so far out," Sally gushed. "Well, let's get back to the concert, shall we?"

Marty Jr felt a little nervous, as he and Sally walked back to their seats. He couldn't believe that he actually agreed to go to the dance with his grandaunt! 


	12. Chapter 12

_June 20, 1968  
9:00 AM PDT_

"Hey, kids!" called out George McFly. "Are you up, yet?"

"I'm just waking it up," mumbled Marty Sr, as he stretched his arms.

"Listen, kids," George continued, "I took Lorraine to the hospital early this morning. She just started going into labour early this morning. They believe the baby will be born sometime this afternoon. I just received a call from the doctor, and her water just broke. I am so excited about becoming a father again."

"Well, uh," Marty Sr stammered, "just tell her that I wish her luck on the baby. So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, Toby and Sally wanted to spend the day with you," George explained, "So I'll drop the four of you off at their home. As far as I understand, Mr. Baines is still away from the house. I heard he really blew a fuse last Saturday."

"Oh, he must still be mad at the family," Harmony said, rolling her eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't have dinner with them last Saturday. The fight was very terrible, and Mr. Baines really hurt Toby's feelings badly. He told Toby that he _hated_ him - and he even called Toby 'stupid' for thinking that his own father _didn't_ hate him. It's not even like Toby didn't have such fears of his father - but poor Tovy was just trying to give his father the benefit of the doubt."

"What a way to break a poor kid's heart," Marty Sr said, sadly. Tears filled his eyes, as he remembered how his mother of the original timeline was sometimes verbally abusive towards him in a similar fashion.

"I really don't understand why people like him act like protesting the war is such a federal offence," Marty Jr said, grimacing. "I mean, aren't we entitled to freedom of speech in this country? This isn't Orwell's 1984, you know!"

Marty Sr shuddered at his future son's mention of the dystopian novel. It was a little less than a month ago, in fact, that they entered that very world through the famous clock tower - which had, somehow, become a trans-dimensional conduit. Marty still had some difficulty believing that they brought freedom and harmony into that world.

"Right, I know," George said, shrugging. "I know Biff Tannen also disagrees with our pacifistic views, but he never comments to us about it. That's because we have been on top of Biff ever since high school. He used to bully me, after I went to junior high. It was thanks to Calvin Klein, that I finally had the courage to stand up to him."

"Well, yeah, uh," Jennifer said, nervously, "he was a very precious soul, wasn't he?"

"He only stayed for one week," George said, wistfully, "but I will never forget him. At first, I thought he was a little annoying - but then I realized he just wanted to be my friend." After taking a close look at the Martys, George added, "So, Lorraine tells me that the two of you are related to him, right?"

"Uh, yeah, we are," Marty Sr replied. "He is our cousin, in fact. We haven't seen him in awhile, though. I think he headed off to New York."

"Oh, I was hoping to be able to contact him again," George said, a bit bummed. "You know, I was looking through some old photo albums. You two really do resemble my grandfather, William. You also look a lot like my great-granduncle, Martin." He took a close glance at Jennifer, and added, "You look a lot like Martin wife, Juniper."

Marty Sr and Jennifer gave each other a knowing look, as the two of them had gone back in time earlier that year to prevent a the couple from meeting a tragedy. Marty Sr wasn't sure if they should tell the younger generation on time travellers about that event. It might just confuse them a bit.

"It's possible that we could be distantly related," Marty Jr suggested. "We have some roots that go back to Ireland."

"Well, I'd better be heading to the hospital soon," George commented. "I'll drop the four of you off by the Baines house."

oooooooooo

As soon as the four time travellers arrived at the Baines' house, they saw Diana with a younger boy. Marty Sr wondered who the younger boy was.

"Oh, hi, guys!" called out Diana. "This is my younger brother, Marcus. He's thirteen years old. He's friends with Joey and Ellen."

"Ellen is my girlfriend," Marcus said, smiling. "She is so far out!"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Diana said, laughing. "He's just trying to copy me, because he knows that Toby is my boyfriend."

"But it's true!" insisted Marcus. "Won't it be neat, if we all got married?"

"Marcus! Marcus!" called Ellen, as she ran up to Marcus and threw her arms around him. "It's great that you could make it! Joey is locked in his room, but we could join him up there. He has some incense burning up there, and a far out lava lamp."

Diana rolled her eyes, as Marcus and Ellen ran into the house. "It's not gonna last," Diana insisted. "I love my brother a lot, but I am not sure why he always needs to copy me. So, Norman and Tucker, Dr. Brown's your uncle? My little sister, Sabrina, hangs around with him all the time."

"Uh, yeah, that's right," replied Marty Sr. "It looks like Marcus and Sabrina are really caught up in the hippie mood. Are your parents okay about this?"

"Oh, yeah," gushed Diana. "My parents are far out. Say, if I tell you all a little secret, will you promise not to tell anyone. I don't want everyone knowing about this."

"Your secret is safe with us," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I guarentee it."

"Okay, well, I'm a witch," Diana explained. "We are all witches - well, except for my father. My mom comes from a long line of witches, though - and we've all inherited it from her. I'm thinking of doing something to help Toby. I mean, I do not want him to have to go to Viet Nam."

"Why not cast a spell so that Richard Nixon repeals the draft?" suggested Harmony.

Diana burst out laughing, as she said, "Oh, yeah, I really wish I could! I sure wish I had that much power - but, no, I'm actually limited in what I can do. So many people have the wrong idea about what a witch is. For one, I can't just wave a magic wand and make things happen. Also, we witches don't worship the devil or make deals with demons. Where are, in fact, very nature oriented."

"Are you a Wiccan?" asked Marty Jr. "I know some kids at school who are Wiccan."

"Uh, no," Diana replied. "To me, magick is not a religion. It's a part of who I am. It's a little hard to explain. Why don't we head into Toby's room, and listen to music. He has some very far out records. I'm surprised Ol' Man Baines hasn't confiscated those records from him, knowing how tight-fisted he can be."

"It's probably because his wife won't let him," suggested Marty Sr.

ooooooooooo

"Are you about ready to see our new baby?" George asked the time travellers, with a huge smile on his face. "It's a boy. We decided to name him Martin Seamus McFly."

"Yeah, uh, I'm all ready for it," Marty Sr said, smiling. "So how does the baby look?"

"I haven't seen him, yet," George replied. "They probably have him cleaned up, now - and he's probably peacefully asleep. He's a pretty tiny one, though."

"Oh, I see," Marty Sr said, quietly. _I guess, even as a baby, I was very small._

"Here we are," announced George, as he turned into the maternity ward. "Although we already have two other children, this is still very exciting to me."

"Mr. McFly?" asked a nurse, as she greeted the gang. "Your wife is this way. She's a bit worn out right now. I don't think she'll be ready to come home until tomorrow."

"George!" gushed Lorraine, as she saw her husband. "I can hardly believe that I am a mother of three, now. I really liked the name Marty, ever since I saw Calvin Marty Klein back in 1955 - and I know you have a great-granduncle named Martin."

"Martin Seamus McFly," George said, softly. "That's a lovely name. Could I hold him for a while, honey?"

"Of course you can, silly!" Lorraine said, laughing. "He's your son!"

"Uh, yeah, right," replied George, as he picked up the baby.

George then began to pass the baby among the time travellers. Marty Sr was the last one to hold himself as a baby. Marty Sr gazed into the big blue eyes of the baby, and the baby smiled right at him. It was a very surreal experience for him. 


	13. Chapter 13

_June 22, 1968  
8:30 AM PDT_

Marty Sr woke up a little earlier than usual on Saturday. He hoped that Doc would be able to finish making the incandescent lamps for the flux capacitor later that day. As great as it was to be able to spend a week in the sixties, he was anxious to return to good old 1986.

"Are you awake, Marty?" Jennifer asked, quietly. "I'm pretty excited about going to the Psychedelic Psummer Dance this afternoon, aren't you?"

"I certainly am," Marty Sr said, with excitement. "I'm guessing there will be incense, lava lamps, and go-go dancers over there. Maybe, after we return to 1986, we could try to organize a Psychedelic Psummer Dance of our own - where everybody, young and old alike, could attend the dance. That would be great nostalgic event, I think."

"So, uh, Norman," Harmony called out, referring to her friend by his alias, "are you still taking Sally to the dance? I know she have a pretty big crush on you."

"Yeah, I might as well," replied Marty Jr. "She is a pretty cool girl, you know. It feels a little funny, though, to be going on a date with my grandaunt. Well, it really is not like we're going to be staying here, you know."

"Well, it really can't be as bad as going on a date with your _mother_," Marty Sr said, grimacing. "Remembering that event still gives me the creeps, you know. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it was, when she was making the moves on me? I know she had no idea that I was her future son, but it was uncomfortable."

Marty Jr and Jennifer glanced at each other, and they both burst out laughing. Marty Sr just shook his head, mystified. At least, Jennifer already knew that Marty Jr was his future son. Marty Sr then hears someone crying in the next room. It only took a moment for Marty Sr to realize that it was himself, as a newborn infant!

"You know, it seems so surreal," Marty Sr said, quietly. "I mean, to actually be able to hold myself in my arms. He always seems so calm and peaceful, whenever I hold him. We weren't even planning to stay this long."

"Imagine how it felt for me," Marty Jr said, smiling. "It feels so strange to be able to hold my father in my arms. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, actually I do," replied Marty Sr. "I once took a trip to 1938, and I was able to hold my father in my arms. So, yeah, I do know the feeling."

"Well, when we saw Doc yesterday," Harmony commented, "he said that he should be able to have the flux capacitors done today. Now, if we could only remember to bring the correct time machines to our eras."

"I'm pretty sure Doc will have made some modifications to it in the future," Marty Sr pointed out. "Maybe the two of you should check the insides of the DeLoreans, and then make the comparison. I'm a bit afraid that if Jennifer or I find out, we could risk creating a time paradox. We're really don't want that to happen."

"Why don't we all get up, now?" suggested Jennifer. "After we go to the Psychedelic Psummer Dance, we should stop by Doc's place. So we should maybe say good bye to everyone, before we leave. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Marty Sr replied. "I know, I feel a bit bad about scaring Dave and Linda. I'm so amazed that they still came to like us. It was rather strange to see my older brother and sister as very small children. At least we know that Dave will take a stand to Cliff, eventually. Even though, Cliff will probably still harass me at six."

"It's better to not change that part of history," Jennifer said, smiling. "That's how you and Doc met each other, after all."

"That's very true," Marty Sr replied. "Although, considering that Doc would remember me from 1955, he might still arrange a way for us to meet. Then again, it might be a bit more complex then that. It's better to not risk that."

The four time travellers burst out laughing, as they stepped out of their beds.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr was feeling nervous, as he stepped out onto the dance floor with Sally. He had to admit that she was a very pretty girl, but this didn't feel right to him. Just as Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys began to play, Marty Jr saw Hank and his gang lurking in the back. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Oh, there you are, you hippie scum," Hank sneered, as he and his gang started to approach Marty Jr. "If I had my way, I would send you to Viet Nam straight away. It's draft resisters like you, who are a disgrace to this country."

"No, it's arrogant nationalists like you who disgrace this country," Marty Jr retorted.

"So you think 'nationalist' is a bad word, huh?" Hank asked, snorting. "That just goes to show how much of an unAmerican traitor you are!"

"Excuse me, Hank," snapped Sally, "I don't know who you think you are, but we're dancing! So why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Hank said, learing. "Pretty nice dress, Sally." Then, lifting up Sally's dress, he added, "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Just stop it right now, you pervert!" demanded Marty Jr. "She already told you that she isn't interested in you. Are you so dense that you can't even take a hint?"

"Hey, beat it, hippie scum! This don't concern you!," sneered Hank. Turning to Sally, he said "You want it, Sally! You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Sally snapped, as she slapped Hank across the face. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Oh, maybe you are," Hank insisted, "and you just don't know it yet."

"Why don't you just leave my sister alone?" demanded Toby, as he walked up to the crowd. "Say, what are you doing here, anyway? You don't even like rock and roll!"

"Just turn around, freak, and walk away," Hank ordered. Then, turning to Sally, he added, "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Sally? You _are_ my girl! Now how about giving me a nice French kiss?"

"I believe you've underestimated me, mister," Sally said, quietly.

"Have I now?" Hank asked, laughing.

Sally suddenly kicked Hank in the shins, as Hank cringed over with pain. As soon as Hank recovered, he then pushed Sally to the ground. Suddenly, the music stopped, as everyone stared at the scene with stunned expressions on their faces. Toby then clenched his hand into a fist - and he punched Hank in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground and become rendered unconscious. The rest of the gang ran off.

"Are you okay, my dear sister?" Toby asked, as he began to help his sister up from the ground. "He has absolutely no right treating you that way."

"You're not badly hurt, are you?" Marty Jr asked, with concern.

"I think I'll be fine," Sally said, quietly. "Thank you."

Just then, Goldie Wilson walked up the the scene, and asked, "Say, were these boys harassing you, again?" Then, as he turned to Marty Jr, he added, "I saw these boys chasing you around the Courthouse Square last Sunday. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Marty Jr said, softly. "Thanks so much for asking."

"It's my pleasure, brother," Goldie replied. "I don't see you as an outside agitator at all. I had spoken with Officer Foley about this, and I think he can get Reese to drop the charges against you."

"That sounds so groovy, brother!" Marty Jr gushed, smiling. At least Amanda Foley's grandfather, or whatever, seemed more good-natured.

"You have a right as an American citizen to disagree with the war," added Goldie. In a louder voice, he added, "All right, folks, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun! Let's start up the groovy music, again!"

The disc jockey began to spin the Good Vibrations record again, as Goldie began to drag Hank's unconscious body off of the dance floor. Sally and Marty Jr began to dance. Toby went back to dancing with Diana - while Jennifer and Marty Sr waved over at them, smiling.

"My brother's such a square," groaned a young girl, as she joined Marty Jr and Sally. "Hi, my name is Regina Unger. Sometimes, I'm so ashamed of my family. My little sister is just as bad as my big brother. My mom is eight months pregnant with another child."

"Hello, Regina," Marty Jr replied, as he smiled at the girl. She did look very pretty. "I can imagine how had it'd be for you. You sue don't have to worry. I think you're very sweet." Turning to Sally, he asked, "Say, do you mind if I..."

"Go right ahead," Sally replied, as she smiled encouragingly. "Regina is very much unlike her brother. It looks like she really like you. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Marty Jr replied, as he smiled at Sally. "Regina, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to dance," Regina replied, as she smiled at Marty Jr. "You know, I sure had a crush on you and your twin - ever since I saw your mugshot in the newspaper." 


	14. Chapter 14

_June 22, 1968  
4:30 PM PDT_

Right after the disc jockey finished playing Omaha by Moby Grape, Goldie Wilson stepped up to the podium and grabbed a microphone.

"Howdy, brothers and sisters," Goldie announced. "I hope you've enjoyed the groovy music that we provided for you so far. We're going to take a little break, now - as we would like to present you with a few speakers."

The Martys turned to glance at each other, as the audience erupted into applause and cheered, and a few even flashed peace signs.

"I want to thank everyone for coming this afternoon," Goldie continued. "This is a great turnout, and it's exciting to see how many of us there really are!"

There was more applause and cheers from the audience.

"So now, I'd like to introduce a pair of young twins who will tell us about their travels and experiences as draft resisters: Norman and Tucker Hopkins."

The Martys glanced at each other. They weren't expecting this to happen.

"What do we do, now?" Marty Jr whispered to his father-to-be.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Marty Sr assured his future son.

As the Martys took the podium, Marty Sr looked over to the crowd - and noticed a sign that read "War Is A Waste Of Human Life".

"Before I get started," Marty Sr started, "I think we should remember that above all, war is a waste of human life. Isn't that right, Norman?"

"That's correct," Marty Jr replied. "I think it might be appropriate for us to have a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives in Viet Nam... on both sides."

The Martys bowed their heads, and the audience followed suit.

"Thank you," Marty Sr continued. "Uh, well, I guess we're supposed to talk about our travels and experiences... which have been unique, I assure you. Y'know, we're all here to say we're against the war, and that's great. But maybe we oughta take a few moments to figure out what we're for - what's it all about?"

Marty Sr glanced at the audience, and he was surprised to see Sam standing next to Stella. This gave Marty an inspiration. "For me, the answer is the family. I guess you tend to take your family for granted because you just figure it'll always be there. But if you lose your family, you may never get it back. This we know from experience."

Marty Sr smiled at his son encouragingly, and whispered, "Grandpa Sam is here."

"War tears families apart," Marty Jr continued, nervously. "physically, mentally, and spiritually. Because of war, some families won't even have a chance to get started. But wars end, politicians come and go, issues change. Only the family remains. That is why there's nothing in life worth risking your family for - not for money, or power, or a career... certainly not for war, or the politics of war."

"There's a man here this afternoon," Marty Sr commented. "Unlike most of us who showed up, he believes that we are fighting a just war. Now, I don't think it is right to fault him for holding views that are different. This is America, after all - and this very country has been built on the premise of freedom and liberty for all. The very first amendment that I'm sure we all treasure, is having the freedom of speech."

"Freedom of speech is one thing that many of us will often take for granted," Marty Jr added. "Sometimes, we are also quick to pass judgement on other people for having opinions that are different from our own. Now, just so you all know, this is a two way street. Just as we expect the conservatives in this country to respect our views about this war, it is only fair that we show them the same respect."

"This is not to say that we expect anyone to change their minds," Marty Sr continued, "whether you agree with this war or not. I've seen people who break up friendships, because they can't just agree to disagree respectfully. Now here is a young man who has had his feelings hurt by his own father, because his father could not accept that his son has a right to disagree with him on the war."

"Many of us may dream about global peace and harmony," Marty Jr explained. "It is just as vital, however, that we maintain peace and harmony within our own families. Just because there's currently a war being fought in Viet Nam, this doesn't mean we should have war within our families, too."

"When you let politics, or war, or money," Marty Sr concluded, "or anything make you lose sight of your own family - you're killing something in yourself, just like they are killing each other in Vietnam. We can't end the war tonight. But we can put aside our differences, and reaffirm our belief in one thing that is important - our families!"

The audience erupted with enthusiastic cheers and applause.

oooooooooo

Jennifer and Harmony glanced over at Sam and Stella. Sam actually had tears in his eyes, as he walked up to Toby, and he threw his arms around his son.

"I'm sorry about everything I said to you, sonny," Sam said, sorrowfully. "There was absolutely no excuse whatsoever for the things I said to you last week. If you never forgive me, I'll understand. I guess I've been a terrible father."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you!" exclaimed Toby, as he began to cry. "I was so hurt by the things you've said to me, but that's because you are my daddy. If it was a stranger on the street who said those things to me, I really wouldn't have cared. However, to hear you saying those things to me really cut me like a knife."

"I understand, honey," Sam replied, "and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I still believe that this war is just - but you don't, and it's wrong for me to try to make you change your mind. This is America, and freedom is what this country stands for."

"Thank you so much, Daddy," Toby said, weeping.

"Happy Birthday, honey," Sam added, as he kissed the top of his son's forehead. "I love you, Toby - and I guess I just have to realize that we are two different people."

Jennifer realized that she was crying, too. She glanced over at Harmony, who was also crying. Suddenly the two of them embraced.

oooooooooo

"'Outside agitator', huh, Reese?" Officer Foley asked. "I don't see any agitation, do you?"

"No, sir," Officer Reese replied, blushing.

"Hey, boys," Officer Foley called out, as the Martys were walking by. "I would like to let you know that we have decided to drop all charges against you. You are now free to go. Happy trails."

"Thank you, Officer," the Martys said, gratefully.

"Dismiss the charges," Officer Foley said to Reese, "destroy the records and make sure Mrs. McFly gets her bail money back. If you need me, I'll be home, spending time with my family."

The Martys smiled at each other their identical lopsided smiles.

oooooooooo

"I really will miss you guys," Toby said, blinking back tears. "Thank you so much for helping my father and I to reconcile with each other. Good luck on your journey."

"It's been nice getting to know the two of you," Sally added. "I now wish you farewell and godspeed. Remember to keep the peace."

"If you boys ever see your cousin, Calvin, again," Lorraine added, "tell him that we both said 'hi', okay?"

"Right," Marty Sr replied, smiling, "and take care of that baby!"

"I will," replied Lorraine, as she hugged the Martys. "Hey, I have one last question to ask you boys."

"What is it?" asked Marty Sr.

"When your cousin left back in 1955," Lorraine said, "he mentioned something about how, if George and I ever had kids, and one of them ever accidentally set fire to the living room rug when he was eight - that I should go easy on him. Do you have any idea what that was all about?"

"Uh, not really," Marty Sr said, with a sheepish smile. "But, yes, if that ever happens - you should definitely go easy on him."

"We will, then," Lorraine replied, as the Martys headed back towards Doc's home.

oooooooooo

"Where are they going, Doc?" asked Sabrina. "What are these funny cars for?"

"Oh, well, it's some sort a science experiement," replied Doc. "Why don't you head home to your family, now? We can get together again, tomorrow."

"Good bye, Sabrina," Marty Sr said, as he hugged the little girl. The others followed suit. Marty than patted Newton's head, and said, "Take good care of Doc, buddy. I'll really miss you, too." Newton yipped happily, as he licked Marty Sr's hand.

"Now, we need to get you guys back to your respective years," Doc told the time travellers, after Sabrina left. "I guess I now only have to wait a little over seventeen years, before I can tell you about what happened in 1955."

"Right, Doc," Marty Sr replied, "but you'll have to wait eighteen years to tell us about our visit in this years."

"And 48 years for us," Marty Jr added, smiling roguishly.

"All right, gang," replied Doc. "Let's head to Hill Valley Park, and send you all home."

Marty Jr and Harmony compared the DeLoreans, and they stepped into the one that had the destination locator installed. Marty Sr and Jennifer immediately stepped into the other one. Doc followed both pairs of time travellers to Hill Valley Park, to make sure that they all went home safely. 


	15. Chapter 15

_June 15, 1986  
2:00 PM PDT_

"Well, I believe we're finally back in good old 1986," Jennifer commented, right after the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "Hopefully, everything about this year will be as it was, when we left. We certainly don't need to visit another Hell Valley, you know."

"Oh, goodness!" Marty gasped. "I didn't even think of that. If we did end up altering the timeline, I wonder what this would mean for our son and Harmony. I sure would not want our future son to have to deal with a horrible reality. Gee, we really do not even have our kids, yet - and we're already concerned about them."

"I guess time travel can really do that to a person," Jennifer said, with a small smile. "There's really only one way to find out whether we altered reality. We will just drive around town carefully. We'll probably notice if something is a bit, uh, off."

"We will be passing the Courthouse Square on the way back to Doc's house," Marty pointed out. "If that place still looks the same, then we are probably back home. As least, we'll be as close to being back home as possible. Anyway, we should not fret so much. If Clara and the boys are there, then everything is probably fine."

"Well, I'm just being a little cautious," Jennifer replied. "I mean, I have nightmares about the time that I was stuck in the horrible reality. I mean, Biff actually tried to rape me. I sometimes wonder what became of my counterpart from that reality. I really shudder to think about it. I guess it's in the past now, though."

"Lou's Aerobics is still standing in that corner," Marty commented, "and the clock is still stuck at 10:04. The courthouse is still the Department of Social Services. Look, even Red is lying on the bench. Now, we should head off to Doc's home."

oooooooooo

"So, did you two have fun at the festival?" Doc asked, as soon as Marty and Jennifer arrived. "I guess you were stuck there for a week, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we had fun for most of the week," Marty replied. "Although, it was not so fun being in jail on the first day that I arrived. That was a little scary. Still, once we got past that part, the rest of the week was fun. We became such good buddies with my Uncle Toby. It was awful, though, to see Grandpa Sam becoming nasty with him."

"It wasn't until Monday that we finally made it to the festival," Jennifer added. "Our son ended up getting injured on Sunday. You know, Doc, this really was a shock to encounter our future son and your future granddaughter back in 1968."

"I had absolutely no idea just who Norman Hopkins was," Marty commented, "when Officer Reese kept insisting that I was him - and that I somehow managed to break out of jail. It was so strange to think it was my son in jail."

"Granted, our son did end up going to jail," Jennifer commented, "when you had first visited 2015, but that was different. That time, he was involved in a robbery - and he wasn't outside of his time. We sure didn't expect to see him in 1968!"

"It was so strange for my son and I to pretend we were twins," Marty commented. "I must say that I am very grateful to not have been a teen in the '60s. The music and the fashions were great, but I can't believe young men actually got drafted. It really seems contradictory to what this country stands for."

"So, did Toby ever end up going to Viet Nam?" Jennifer asked. "I think it would be so awful, if he did end up being dragged into Viet Nam against his will."

"No, he never did," Marty replied. "He did end up spending a few years in Africa, as he was in the Peace Corps. Even to this day, he continued to remain a pacifist. He and Diana never did get married. They actually parted ways, when Toby decided to go to college. Diana never really felt the need to attend college."

"Oh, yeah, I really Sabrina telling me about that," Doc said, smiling. "I should maybe give Sabrina a little call tonight. I wonder how she and Brad are doing?"

"So you were a bit of a hippie, too, eh?" Jennifer asked, smiling. "I think that's rather cool. Sabrina as a miniature hippie was so cute, too."

"Yeah," Doc replied. "This was the one era when I actually did have a lot of company - as the hippie movement was the era of anti-establishment. I have to admit that, in a few ways, I do miss the late '60s. I never was able to make it to Woodstock. It is a bit overhyped, in several ways. I mean, it pretty much poured rain during the whole time - and it even meant tragedy for a few families."

"That's very sad," Marty said, quietly. "Well, according to our future children, I guess people will become nostalgic about this era. Of course, there would be the Cafe '80s - and the Blast From the Past antique store will be selling a bit of merchandise from this era. This is so strange to think about, you know."

"Anyway," Doc said, sighing, "I gather you'll be wanting to have dinner with your own families tonight. After all, you haven't seen them in a week."

"That's not exactly true," Marty said, smiling. "We did spend the whole week with my family, actually. It's just that I spent the week with them in 1968. Nonetheless, yeah, I would like to have dinner with my family tonight."

"I can't say the same for me," Jennifer said, smiling. "I haven't seen any version of my parents all week, so it would be nice to spend time with them, again. I'll also be going to Grandma's tonight. She's always a fun person to be around."

"If there's one thing we had learned from that week in 1968," Marty commented, "we learned that it is very important to value family. Sadly, it's one thing many of us tend to take for granted."

"So, do you still remember much about your family in the original timeline?" Jennifer asked her boyfriend. "I remember you did mention that your mother was sometimes verbally abusive, and that she drank a lot."

"Yeah, I will always remember that timeline," Marty replied. "Fortunately, though, the memories of my happy childhood life will always overrule those other memories."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Marty," Jennifer said, smiling.

"I guess I'll see you this evening, then," Marty said, as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

oooooooooo

"So, Marty," Lorraine said, as she hugged her son, "I can hardly believe that you are almost eighteen. It's hard to think that you are almost an adult."

"I have to admit that I am a little scared," Marty said, quietly.

"We're not in any hurry to get rid of you, honey," Lorraine replied. "You can feel free to stay with us, until you're ready to move out on your own. I mean, Linda's still with us, too. I still do miss having Dave in the house, you know."

"I can see you're making tacos," Marty said, impressed. "I would certainly miss your home cooking, once I leave. You're a great cook."

"You have great culinary skills, also," Lorraine replied, "and so does Jennifer. It still does seem like yesterday, that I gave birth to you. You were such an adorable little baby, Marty. Well, why don't you go set the table, now?"

"Sure, Mom," Marty replied, smiling. "We should never lose sight of the fact that our family is very important to us. You know what I mean?"

"I certainly do," Lorraine said, smiling. "I still remember that speech that the Hopkins twins gave at the Psychedelic Psummer Dance. They became very good friends with my brother, Toby - and your grandpa, well, he said some not-so-nice things to poor Toby, and the Hopkins twins felt really bad for him. They were such kind people."

"So Uncle Toby and Grandpa made up at the end?" Marty asked, although he already knew the answer. "I always love visiting Uncle Toby."

"Right, the two of them did make up at the end," Lorraine replied, "and your grandpa even gave Toby a very special present in his will, to make up for having lost his cool like that. The speech of the Hopkins twins did have a very profound effect on him."

"That's good to hear," Marty replied, as he went to set the table.

He wondered if his Uncle Toby and Grandpa Sam would have made up, even without the speech that he and his future son gave. He never really knew the details of their relationship in the old timeline. He then decided that he should give his Uncle Toby a phone call that night. His heart was bursting with love for his family. 


	16. Chapter 16

_June 15, 2016  
2:00 PM PDT_

"I wonder if my parents made it back to 1986 all right?" Marty Jr commented, as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "It's nice to be back in 2016 again. It's so amazing to see how much time has changed throughout the years."

"Yeah, I guess it was hard being a teen in the '60s," Harmony said, sighing. "There is so much about this country's history, that I can't say that I'm too proud of. I mean, I won't throw out the baby with the bathwater - but we really can't blindly act as if this country is perfect. Know what I mean?"

"No country is perfect, Harmony," Marty Jr said, gently. He took a deep breath, then said, "Listen, Harmony, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Marty?" Harmony asked. After taking a close look at her best friend, she added, "You look real nervous. Whatever it is you need to say, you can tell me. We have been best friends our whole lives, you know."

"You see, that's just it," Marty Jr said, as his face turned red. "After having attended the Psychedelic Psummer Dance with Sally Baines, I began to realize that, uh... Well, how should I say this to you, Harmony? I think there might be a just little bit of, uh, chemistry, between us. Am I making any sense to you?"

Marty Jr was nervous, as Harmony remained silent. He was afraid that he might have just destroyed with friendship with Harmony.

"Uh, Harmony?" Marty Jr said, blinking back tears. "Are you mad at me?"

Harmony immediately burst out laughing. "Mad at you?" Harmony gasped, through a fit of laughter. "Oh, Marty, I could _never_ be mad at you! Actually, I'm just a bit, well... I'm a bit taken back that you feel that way about me. I have to admit that I've felt that way for awhile, now. In fact, I even felt a little jealous - when you decided to go to the dance with Sally."

"Right, well," Marty Jr replied, "I just didn't feel right about being with Sally - and it's not just because she's my grandaunt, either. It is because I felt as if I really should have been at the dance with you. So what do you say, Harmony?"

"To be honest, this is so sudden," Harmony commented. "Why don't we just take it a bit slowly. I mean, I don't want to jump into a relationship so fast."

"Okay, Harmony, I understand," Marty Jr said, softly. "I don't want to pressure you. I just thought I should let you know how I feel, though."

"We'll at least consider the idea," Harmony offered. "Say, it was really strange to see my grandpa as a '60s hippie. It's funny, because he was about 47 back then. He was the same age as your parents are now, in fact."

"Goodness!" Marty Jr gasped. "I hadn't even considered that. You know, after having spent a whole week with my parents as teenagers - it will be so strange to see them as, well, as my parents again. I wonder if my parents will remember that event."

"We'll head over to your place," Harmony suggested, "after we return this DeLorean to Grandpa's lab. I wonder if he remembers sending your parents back to 1968."

"I guess we'll ask your grandpa, and find out," Marty Jr replied.

oooooooooo

"So, how did the two of you enjoy being at the festival?" Doc asked, as Harmony and Marty Jr met him in the lab.

"It was mostly fun," Marty Jr explained, "even though I did get arrested on the first day that we were there - and then I was injured on the second day. Fortunately, we were able to have fun during the rest of the week. I guess we really got a good taste of what it was like to be a hippie."

"Hey, Grandpa," Harmony said, quietly. "Do you realize that you sent us back to the same exact festival that you sent our parents back to from 1986?"

"I did?" Doc asked, stunned. Suddenly, he gasped, "Great Scott! I guess I did, didn't I? I meant to send the two of you back to the festival of 1969, not 1968! How could I have been so foolish? Well, I guess all's well that ends well."

"Wait a minute, Doc," Marty Jr interjected. "There was a festival in 1969, too?"

"Yeah, there was," replied Doc. "The festival in 1968 went over so well, they decided to have the festival again the following year. I can't believe I made that mistake!"

"It looks like everything is fine, Grandpa," Harmony commented. "We were about to head off over to Marty's place. Marty and his father actually had to spend the whole week pretending to be twins. At least, Marty was so smart to pick the names Norman and Tucker Hopkins, when they were in jail."

"Although, Grandma was the one to bail us out of jail," Marty Jr added. "It's amazing how it was she, of all people, who decided to bail us out. I guess I'm so glad that we weren't around back in the '60s. I think it was so horrible to have that draft."

"Anyway," Doc commented, "I'd better go inside and take a little nap. Even with all of the overhauls, I think my years are starting to get to me."

"Take care of yourself, Grandpa," Harmony said, giving him a hug. "Thank you once again for the treat. I must say that it's really nice to be back in 2016, though."

"Right," Marty Jr said, nodding. "I mean, the government can no longer force young men to fight in a war - especially a war that he doesn't agree with. The times really have changed throughout the last 48 years. It is also very nice to know that racism and sexism are no longer such big issues."

"Have a great afternoon, Grandpa!" called out Harmony, as she and Marty Jr headed over to the McFly's home.

oooooooooo

"How has your day been so far?" Marty Sr asked, as Marty Jr and Harmony walked into the house. "You both look a little tired."

"Yeah, well," replied Marty Jr, "we just got back from that week that we spent back in 1968. I mean, it was thirty years for you and mom - but we just came back about an hour ago. It felt strange to act as if we were twins."

"Oh, yeah, I still remember that day!" Marty Sr said, smiling. "It's really amazing just how much the times have changed over the years. Hell, even back in 1986, the '60s seemed a bit old to me. Then again, I was born in 1968."

"I guess, as you get older," Harmony commented, "the time seems to go by fast. It's hard to believe that Marty and I are almost into adulthood."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing," Marty Sr replied, "that your grandma told me thirty years ago. I seems a little like yesterday that the two of you were babies. I'm starting to feel really old, now. I sometimes do get nostalgic, thinking about my teen years. A lot sure has changed over the last thirty years."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be an adult, yet," Marty Jr said, a bit wistfully. "I mean, it is a pretty scary world out there. Hell, I'm even starting to miss high school!"

"Well, Junior," Marty Sr said, smiling, "you can stay here as long as you need to. We have no plans to kick you out anytime soon, so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks, Dad," Marty Jr said, as he hugged his father. "I think I really could go for a nap, now. I'll probably be zonked out for a few hours."

"Yeah, and I should be heading home," added Harmony. "I really could go for a good nap myself. I'll see the two of you a little later."

"Say, why don't we invite Uncle Toby over for dinner tonight?" Marty Sr asked. "This xould be our own little celebration. Of course, we won't really tell him about the time machine. He's always been a very wonderful man, you know."

"That sounds great, Dad!" Marty Jr gushed. "I am sure Uncle Toby would love that a lot! It'll be so nice to see him again, you know!"

"I'm so glad you agree, honey," Marty Sr said, as he hugged his son. "You go have a good rest, now. I'm thinking of making stuffed shells for dinner tonight."

"It sounds so great, Dad," replied Marty Jr. He hugged Harmony and said, "Take care of yourself, Harmony! Maybe we could put the lava lamps on, light up some incense, and play some psychedelic music tonight. See you later!"

"Take care of yourself, Marty," Harmony said, smiling.

As Marty Jr headed to his bedroom, he considered how incredibly lucky he was to be part of a loving family. He might even do something special with his sister, Marlene, that night. His heart was bursting with love for his family. 


End file.
